Harry Potter y el libro de los muertos
by remus-lupin-black-darkg
Summary: que pasaria si Hary tiene una amiga muggle que es inventora y sabe de su mundo, porque Voldemort quiere a Harry, y que le pasa a Harry. DEJEN REVIEWS porque son la base para que lo continue.
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER

Y EL LIBRO DE LOS MUERTOS

En una pequeña calle de Privet Drive en el numero 4 se encontraba un joven acostado en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido en 4 año , el año anterior Voldemort había regresado con la ayuda de colagusano, ese joven de 15 años era moreno, alto, con unos ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, ese joven era Harry Potter un joven mago que iba a la escuela de magia y hechicería "Hogwarts", Harry estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido se sentía culpable por la muerte de Cedric un compañero que colagusano mato, en eso estaba cuando su tía Petunia lo llamo para cenar, Harry bajo y se sentó en la silla para recibir una mísera cantidad de pomelo, Harry pudo ver como su primo que era del tamaño de una ballena comía como cerdo, en eso recordó la broma que le hicieron el y su amiga en la escuela antes de asistir a Hogwarts, terminó su cena y se subió a su cuarto a esperar las cartas de sus amigos ya que ese día era 31 de Julio claro que no esperaba de sus tíos que le dieran un regalo ya que lo estuvieron evitando durante 14 años, entro a su cuarto y espero, cuando algo golpeo su ventana la abrió y en eso entraron 5 lechuzas todas con una carta y regalo pudo ver que una era de Ron le quito la carta y la leyó:

_Harry:_

_Hola como estas compañero solo te quería decir que lo del año anterior no fue tu culpa no pienses en eso, olvidando eso FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS espero te guste mi regalo, sabes dice mi papá que a lo mejor vienes a quedarte unas semanas antes de entrar al colegio._

_Cuídate Mucho _

_Ron_

Harry se sentía feliz de que pudiera salir de ahí e irse a quedar en la madriguera abrió el regalo y vio que era la un juego de plumas con tintas de diferente color, en eso vio la lechuza de Hermione le quito la carta y comenzó a leerla:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola como estas espero que bien solo quería decirte que no fue tu culpa lo del año anterior, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ojala que tus tíos te traten mejor. Cuídate_

_Hermione _

Terminando de leer la carta abrió el regalo y vio que le regalo un libro con el titulo_ Hechizos para defender y atacar _lógico que podía esperar de Hermione si no un libro, de todos modos se lo agradeció, luego vio otra lechuza del colegio tomó la carta y era de Hagrid:

_Harry:_

_Como estas yo estoy aquí como siempre cuidando los animales para la próxima clase, son muy interesantes estoy preparando una sorpresa; mi regalo me tomo mucho encontrarlo tienes que cuidarlo bien aquí están una instrucciones para que lo puedas alimentar y darle calor_

_Hagrid_

Harry se quedo pasmado que le pudo haber regalado para darle instrucciones de cómo alimentar y cuidar, tomo el paquete de Hagrid y lo abrió su sorpresa al ver un huevo que se estaba comenzando a abrir Harry se acerco más y pudo ver que salía fuego y después quedaba nada más ceniza se acerco y pudo ver a un Fénix bebe como el de Dumbledore, el fénix abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Harry lo vio y canto una canción que lo hacia ponerse alegre tomo la instrucciones y:

_Harry este es un Fénix me tomo tiempo encontrarlo pero se que lo cuidaras bien lo que tienes que hacer es ponerlo en un lugar caliente, para darle de comer le das una comida que viene incluida cada 3 horas nos vemos en Hogwarts._

Harry se quedo muy feliz así que lo puso en un lugar caliente en su cama le dio de comer y le puso de nombre Falcore, después tomo la carta que era de Sirius y de Lupin:

_Harry FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS te deseamos este par de viejos, locos que tienes como conocidos, Harry adivina que atraparon a Peter (rata traidora) Padfoot compórtate quieres en fin lo atraparon y le van a hacer un juicio a Sirius este viernes a las 10:00 AM por ello iremos a recogerte el jueves a las 12:00 ten todo preparado _

_Lupin y Sirius (el viejo lo es Monny porque yo no), así entonces vete a pintarte el pelo que se te ven canas Padfoot, ya veras Monny adiós Harry no le hagas caso a Monny el es el que hace eso yo no, mejor envía la carta Padfoot._

Harry se puso muy contento al fin se va a poder demostrar la inocencia de Sirius al fin podría a irse a vivir con él y Remus estaba muy feliz abrió el regalo y vio que era una navaja de multiusos que podía abrir cualquier puerta y una caja donde podías pedir cualquier ropa y esta aparece, después puedes ponerla de nuevo y sale como nueva lavada, etc. Todo eso venia explicada en un papel, luego vio a la última lechuza no la había visto nunca así que tomó la carta:

_Hola shadow:_

_Como estas pensabas que te iba a olvidar viejo amigo pues no FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS te quería comentar que seria bueno vernos ya sabes para hablar, iremos a nuestro cuartel o donde tu quieras, ya termine de arreglar el reloj que te hice ojala te guste, conéctate conmigo para que yo vaya por ti, esperemos te deje salir tu director por lo menos un día, así podré ver de nuevo a tu encantador primo crees que todavía se acuerde de mi, bueno me despido nos vemos pronto._

_Moon_

Harry abrió el regalo y pudo ver su reloj mejorado, hacia tiempo que no veía a su amiga así que tomo un pergamino y escribió:

_Profesor Dumbledore me preguntaba si me podría deja salir con una amiga que conocí en la escuela Muggle _

_Harry_

Después de eso la ató a la pata de Hedwid y le dijo

- al Profesor Dumbledore- la lechuza entendió y se fue a su camino, después les escribió a todos excepto a su amiga diciéndoles gracias.

Después tomo los regalos y los guardo en un lugar seguro, luego tomó el reloj de su amiga y se lo puso y se acostó pensando que podría volver a ver a Moon.

Se despertó con los gritos de su Tía Petunia se vistió y bajo a desayunar terminando volvió a su habitación y le dio de comer al fénix cuando una lechuza entro y le dejo la carta y se metió a su jaula era Hedwid, tomo la carta:

_Harry:_

_No veo problema en que te encuentres con tu amiga, así pues hoy y mañana puedes ir _

_Dumbledore_

Harry se puso muy feliz volvería a ver a su amiga así que tomo el reloj y apretó un botón azul y salió su amiga con una mascara y un traje de doctor (un holograma)

- hola shadow cuanto tiempo sin verte pensé que ya no me querías y te irías de mi vida (pone una grabadora y sale música triste) que cruel eres, en fin (apaga la grabadora) tienes noticias shadow-dijo su amiga con una gran sonrisa

- bueno moon si me dejaras contarte talvez podríamos ir hoy o mañana que prefieres- dijo con una gran sonrisa Harry

- genial shadow sabes que desde que fuiste a Hogwarts no hemos pasado tiempo alguno que te parece hoy a las 2:00 , te parece bien así puedo ver a tu primo je,je prepárate shadow por que voy a ser puntual- dicho esto desapareció y marco la hora.

Harry bajo a la cocina y les dijo a sus tíos

- mi amiga Ale va a venir a las 2:00 y quería preguntar si puedo ir con ella-dijo Harry algo nervioso, su tío Vernón lo volteó a ver y dijo

- tu amiga, no se que puede ver en ti solo eres un muchacho anormal , pero si puedes ir después de todo "tu" amiga nos cae bien-dijo su tío y volvió a leer su periódico

-si claro les cae bien solo porque les trae regalos sino la echarían a patadas-murmuro Harry muy bajo después subió y tomo el regalo de Sirius (la caja) y pidió un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, se vistió y vio a su fénix "que iba hacer con el" pensó.

Cuando sonó el timbre, bajo y abrió la puerta mucho antes que su tía, la abrió y se encontró con su amiga ella era alta un poco más que Harry, morena, tenia el pelo negro agarrado con una cola de caballo, no era ni gorda ni flaca y en su cara mostraba felicidad sus ojos eras cafés oscuros vestía una camisa color lila y unos pantalones negros "que bonita se ve" pero que estas pensando Harry es tu amiga.

–hola señora Dursley cuanto tiempo sin verle aquí le traigo un presente de parte de mi padre-dijo entregándole el paquete que la tía de Harry acepto.

-hola Dudley cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Harry listo-dijo su amiga.

-eh... bueno no me falta algo podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto-dijo Harry

-claro con permiso señora, Dursley –dicho esto se fue con Harry a su habitación

-ahora shadow que tanto tardas-dijo su amiga con una sonrisa

-bueno es que no se donde dejar mi fénix por eso te quería pedir si lo podemos llevar-dijo Harry nervioso

-claro shadow, no sabía que tenías un fénix solo una lechuza , puedo cargarlo- dijo su amiga muy cerca del fénix

-claro moon sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso para eso-dijo algo aliviado

-bueno pues vamos shadow no tenemos todo el día-dijo y se fue a esperarlo afuera de su habitación, cuando salió tenía todo guardado en un lugar segura cerró la puerta y metió el fénix en la caja donde venía.

-listo moon, oye tu crees que los de la orden (en esta historia sabia lo de la orden del fénix) nos vayan a vigilar -dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras

-no se sha.. Harry, hola Dudley cuanto tiempo sin verte como estas espero que bien-dijo Ale mientras que el primo de Harry se escondía detrás de su madre

-con su permiso señora traeré a Harry a las 9:00 –dijo Ale y se fue con Harry hasta un carro rojo, una vez que entraron comenzaron a reír como locos por la cara de Dudley que se le había puesto pálida como la nieve

-le viste la cara parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, bien shadow que te parece si vamos al cine, luego al parque de diversiones y después al cuartel –dijo Ale con una sonrisa

- me parece bien moon, cuando vas a dejar de darle regalos a mis tíos –dijo Harry

-bueno shadow hasta que te vayas a vivir con tu padrino y no tenga que sobornar con regalos para poder verte-dijo con una sonrisa

- y que cuentas como están haya en tu mundo mágico-dijo con voz seria

-bueno Voldemort resucito en mi 4 año todavía me siento culpable por la muerte de Cedric si hubiera hecho algo en no habría muerto-dijo con voz triste

-shadow sabes que no es tu culpa fue culpa de Voldemort no tuya eso ocurrió el año anterior en tu 4 año no debes culparte ya que si lo haces como crees que se sentiría Cedric, aunque yo sea Muggle no significa que no pueda ayudarte Harry, sabes que cuando alguien se siente culpable por algo que el no hizo lo sienten los que te rodean o acaso crees que tus amigos o tu padrino les agradaría verte así triste por algo que sucedió y no fue tu culpa fue por Voldemort no tienes que sentirte así o de lo contrario tu alrededor se sentirá muy triste yo lo siento quieres que eso suceda-dijo Ale con voz de sabiduría y seria

-lo siento moon no me di cuenta que hacia sentir a los demás mal lo siento-dijo con un tono de voz de arrepentimiento

-vamos shadow yo te perdono y se que tus amigos también y tu padrino y sabes como, que demuestres tu alegría ante todo, tu valentía y tu sonrisa-dijo Ale con un tono alegre, en eso momento los ojos de Harry cambiaron para mostrar el brillo que había perdido en los años y ahora se podía ver en ellos tranquilidad, valentía, seguridad y alegría

-bien ya llegamos que te parece si vemos la de el señor de los membrillos-dijo Ale

-me parece bien moon bueno adelante-dijo corriendo a la entrada ya habían comprado su entrada, las palomitas y el refresco

-espera shadow ayúdame quieres-dijo en un tono alegre, así entraron a ver la película cosa que a Harry le fascino ya que nunca había ido a un cine.

Después de la película fueron al parque de diversiones ahí se la pasaron un buen tiempo hasta que Harry dijo que quería subirse al bonlli cosa que a Ale no le gusto ya que le tenia miedo a las alturas, después de eso decidieron ir al cuartel, primero llamaron a los tíos de Harry para ver si se podía quedar a dormir cosa que ellos aceptaron felices, llegaron a la casa de Ale.

-bien shadow es hora de ir al cuartel ven a mi laboratorio, Harry inmediatamente la siguió, bien este es mi nuevo invento se puede teletrasnportar al lugar donde ahí uno igual y por el momento solo esta uno en el cuartel, otro en tu casa escondido muy bien, y otro... bueno shadow dale de comer a tu fénix porque que creo que tiene hambre-dijo señalando al ave que quería comer

- o si se me olvidaba gracias moon –dicho esto Harry le dio de comer

-bueno Harry es hora de irnos, justo en ese momento una explosión sonó en la entrada de la casa y no sonaba como las explosiones de su padre

-shadow nos están atacando mira-dijo apuntando un televisor donde se podía ver a unos hombres con mascaras

-shadow son mortífagos ¿no?-dijo en tonó de voz tranquila

-si pero que hacen aquí debemos de irnos-dijo Harry

-espera shadow tu pon todo mis inventos en el teletrasportador rápido-dijo con voz seria, Harry de inmediato hizo eso

-mientras yo voy a alertar a todos los de la casa por medio de el micrófono, dicho esto se acerco

-a todos esto no es un simulacro ni broma nos atacan los terroristas huyan por donde lo planeamos rápido-dijo Ale con voz seria cosa que hizo que todos los que estaban en casa se fueran por donde lo habían planeado

-shadow sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano avisare a mi padre mientras aprieta eso botón rojo-dijo su amiga sin perder la calma, cuando su amiga se proponía algo era capaz de hacerlo hasta que lo lograba y si pasaba algo nunca perdía la calma.

-moon mira llegaron los de la orden-dijo Harry feliz el no había perdido la calma pero estaba preocupado por su amiga ya que era una Muggle

-bien shadow ya se lo comunique a mi padre ahora hay que irnos se acercan aquí rápido-dicho esto los dos se subieron al teletrasportador y...

-hiciste un buen trabajo shadow no dejaste nada mas que la mesa vamonos-apretó el botón y se teletrasportaron al cuartel.


	2. El Cuartel

El Cuartel de Los Cazadores

Cuando llegaron al cuartel estaba lleno de inventos de la amiga de Harry.

-shadow vamos hay que acomodar las cosas para poder quedarnos aquí después enviaremos una carta a tu director-dijo Ale que bajo del invento y comenzó a recoger las cosas

-moon pero y el otro telestranportador –dijo Harry

-tranquilo shadow pensé en todo cuando apretaste el botón rojo activaste un autodestrucción, primero enviaste las cosas cuando nosotros nos teletranportamos apreté el azul y apenas llegamos el otro se destruyo-dijo Ale.

Harry se calmo más y ayudo a su amiga a recoger las cosas y ponerla en otro laboratorio que tenia ella en el cuartel. El cuartel era de piedra estaban en una cueva muy grande, llegaron en la sala que estaba en medio tenia unos sillones y una mesa rectangular en medio, a la derecha estaba otra sala pero con una televisión y dos sillones, a la izquierda de la sala de centro estaba la cocina con una mesa para muchas personas enfrente estaba la puerta de salida y a su derecha estaba un hueco más delante de la sala de televisión , arriba de la sala de televisión había una biblioteca, atrás de la sala de centro había un pasillo donde había muchas habitaciones y hasta el final había una puerta cerrada.

Todo esto era iluminado por candelabros, en la cocina había otra puerta cerrada pero que llevaba a un elevador, debajo de las salas y la cocina había un pasillo iluminado por focos con 5 puertas, cada puerta tenía algo adentro en una cerrada con llave el laboratorio , en otra un gimnasio, en otra una habitación donde había colchones en el suelo para practicar artes marciales en otra donde había muchas armas y en la ultima una cámara donde el tiempo pasaba muy despacio.

-moon podrías abrir la puerta de tu laboratorio me estoy cansando de cargar todo esto-dijo Harry

-claro shadow, puso su dedo gordo en la cerradura que era de cristal y la puerta se abrió, bien pon los inventos en esa mesa y vamos a cenar-dijo Ale saliendo del laboratorio junto con Harry.

Subieron el elevador que llevaba al primer piso donde estaba la cocina.

-bien shadow que quieres de cenar-dijo Ale

-moon porque les dijiste a los de tu casa que eran terroristas y por donde escaparon-dijo Harry

-bueno shadow sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto así que si llegaran a atacarnos se irían por un túnel que se encuentra en la cocina que conduce a la cochera donde están unos autos preparados, y lo de terroristas que quería que dijera_ huyan nos atacan unos magos que se hacen llamar mortífagos_ no creo que me fueran a creer, bueno que quieres de cenar-dijo Ale

-bueno pues me apetece un spaghetti con jugo de naranja moon-dijo Harry

-ah! y crees que yo voy a hacer todo eso ayuda quieres tu haces el jugo y yo el spaghetti-dijo Ale con voz de italiano

- ja,ja muy graciosa moon, oye está muy cambiado el cuartel de echo aquí no era-dijo Harry tomando unas naranjas

- bueno shadow el lugar de antes fue descubierto y destruido así que decidí hacer otro no me creerías en donde estamos ahora-dijo mientras ponía el spaghetti en la cazuela

-ya moon estamos en una casa que le pones hologramas para que se vea de piedra-dijo Harry muy seguro

- en serio crees eso bueno pues siéntate que te diré en donde estamos y creo que te desmayarías, al ver que hablaba en serio se sentó, bueno pues esta es una cueva de verdad de echo ya no estamos en Inglaterra estamos en una montaña en una isla desierta que da con un lago, la isla es propiedad de nadie estamos en una isla que descubrí por casualidad -dijo Ale mientras preparaba la salsa.

-¡QUE! , pero como eso es imposible viajamos 200 mil kilómetros en solo pararse en tu invento no puedo creerlo moon me estas tomando el pelo- dijo Harry exaltado

-pues no he tomado ningún pelo tuyo shadow además si puedes creer en un transportador de tu mundo porque en el mío no-dijo con voz divertida

-bueno te creo pero mañana me muestras todo el cuartel además de planear bromas porque Los cazadores están buscando a sus victimas y esas victimas son los pesados como Malfoy-dijo Harry en un tonó de superhéroe

-ya bajate de tu nube o mejor de la mesa que ya está el spaghetti y tu no has echo el jugo shadow-dijo con la sartén en las manos

-lo siento no me di cuenta-dijo Harry avergonzado, después de eso cenaron he hicieron bromas para que cuando Harry entrará conocieran su faceta de bromista que nadie había visto excepto Ale.

Después se fueron a la sala de televisión haber lo que sea.

-moon como es que hay electricidad-dijo Harry

-oh pues mi querido saltamontes es un antiguo truco de familia,-dijo con voz de japonés

-si claro hay generadores de electricidad-dijo Harry

-sip, lo adivinaste bueno que te parece si no vamos a dor..., se callo al ver en las noticias su casa destruida que la noticia decía.

_Hoy a las 9:00 se ha visto un atentado a la familia Bruman en donde no se han hallado cuerpos de los dueños en este momento tenemos una conversación con el señor Bruman._

_-bueno gracias primeramente que todos estamos bien gracias a que alguien nos aviso mi hija y un amigo suyo estaban en la casa pero afortunadamente escaparon, lo malo es que no se adonde pudo haber ido-dijo el padre de Ale._

_-gracias señor Bruman estas son la noticias_.

La amiga de Harry se quedo en estado se shock hasta que Harry la despertó.

-moon ¿estas bien?-dijo Harry

-eh... si estoy bien gracias lo bueno que nadie estaba ahí solo que me quede sin casa-dijo Ale divertida

-porque lo dices moon-dijo Harry

- bueno shadow es que estuve mucho tiempo ahí pero ahora que no la tengo me tendré que quedar aquí hasta nuevo aviso y tu también-dijo Ale

-y yo porque-dijo Harry

-bueno es que de aseguro los mortífagos van a buscarte en el los lugares que tu conoces por eso-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón

-vamos a dormir, mañana te mostrare el cuartel y te comunicas con Dumbledore-dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación seguido de Harry.

-dormirás aquí y yo en la habitación de enfrente-dijo entrando a la habitación.

-buenas noches shadow-dijo Ale y se meti

Mientras Harry miraba las puertas de la habitaciones las 2 primeras eran las de ellos y en cada una estaba la inicial de su nombre clave, entro a su cuarto y vio que era grande en el centro una cama matrimonial, al otro lado un armario, cerca del armario estaba un escritorio al otro lado una puerta que conducía a un baño con una tina; en el armario había ropa Muggle de su talla y unas pijamas, tomo una y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por un rayo de sol que entraba por su ventana cerca de su cama, se levantó, se ducho y vistió con ropa de su talla y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con su amiga hablando con su padre.

-si papá estoy bien, no te puedo decir donde estoy por seguridad, si Harry esta bien, yo hablaré con los tíos de Harry por este inconveniente si, talvez pueda irse hoy o mañana a la casa de sus tíos, no te preocupes si, sí adiós –dijo Ale apagando el celular

-buenos días shadow quieres desayunar y luego ver el cuartel o que-dijo entrando a la cocina

-buenos días moon bueno si quiero desayunar un cereal, has hablado con Dumbledore,¿que día es hoy? y ¿qué hora es?-dijo Harry sentándose y sirviendo el cereal

- aqui tienes, no, jueves , 10:30 AM ¿Por qué?-dijo Ale sentándose

-bueno porque el viernes le van hacer un juicio a Sirius y hoy vendrían a recogerme-dijo Harry

-¡ah! no te preocupes yo te llevare mañana al juicio de tu padrino me gustaría conocerlo, para que nos de consejo para la bromas, bueno vamos te mostrare el cuartel-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la cocina, Harry la sigui

-bueno mira lo primero estamos hasta la cima de la montaña, y la puerta de salida no es la salida mas bien da a otro lugar, bien vamos-dijo Ale abriendo la puerta.

Bajaron unos 5 escalones y se encontraban en un cuarto de piedra iluminado por un candelabro más adelante había otra puerta.

-bueno Harry abrígate por que hace frío ahora saldremos en una parte de la cima, bajáremos unos 20 escalones y luego veras un campo como del tamaño de tu cuarto y luego, bueno sígueme-dijo Ale.

Así lo hicieron salieron y hacia frío bajaron los 20 escalones el pedazo tenia poco pasto.

-ven súbete en estas piedras cuadradas-dijo Ale

Se subieron y como un elevador bajaron hasta el piso, y Harry vio mientras bajaban que tenia muchos árboles y el lago que estaba muy cerca de ahí, cuando llegaron al piso había una caballeriza.

-ven shadow súbete a un caballo te llevare al lago y luego al campo de Quiddich que esta escondido cerca del lago-dijo mientras subía al caballo

-eh... moon no se montar y creo que no hay más caballos-dijo para librarse

-no hay problema hay unos 15 caballos y yo te enseñare el lago esta lejos para ir a pie-dijo mientras bajaba del caballo tomaba otro de color café, después de unas 2 horas Harry sabía montar

-ves si no es difícil ahora al infinito y más allá-dijo Ale

-calmate astronauta-dijo Harry

- bueno vamos-dijo Ale

Así cabalgando unos 15 min llegaron al lago y cerca de ahí un campo de Quiddich.

-bien que te parece el lugar este es unos de mis favoritos pero el que más me gusta te lo mostraré después-dijo bajando del caballo y yendo a sentarse en una roca, Harry al ver su cara pudo ver que estaba triste.

-Ale ¿estas bien?-dijo Harry preocupado

-si es solo que no te volveré a ver en casi un año además tengo un presentimiento que me dice que algo va a pasarte, shadow tu eres la única persona que está igual de loco que yo –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry no se esperaba esto, nunca la había visto triste, Harry sentía algo extraño en el estomago cosa que solo había sentido por Cho será que se enamoró de su mejor amiga a parte de Hermione, se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

-yo no sabía que te sentías así Ale me siento igual que tu eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar a gusto ni siquiera con mis amigo o con Sirius me siento así –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a los 2 más a Harry

-yo...este-balbuceo Harry, Ale río un poco y le dio un beso a Harry en la otra mejilla, Harry se sorprendió.

-gracias Harry eres más que un amigo-dijo dándose vuelta y subiendo a su caballo

-vamos que te parece pasear o vagabundear en las orillas del mar-dijo con una sonrisa

-eh... claro moon-dijo subiendo al caballo y siguiendo a su amiga, preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza que quería decir con lo quería más que un amigo y ese beso que, sin darse cuenta llegaron a las orillas y bajaron

-shadow quieres meterte al mar-dijo Ale sacando algo de su mochila unos trajes de baño y 2 toallas

-bueno traes un traje para mi moon o quieres que me meta desnudo-dijo Harry

-mmm... bueno nunca te he visto desnudo así que...-dijo mirando con gracia la cara de Harry

-era broma ten-dijo entregándole una toalla y un traje de baño, después se metieron y nadaron unas horas.

Después regresaron al lago y jugaron al Quiddich que aunque fueran 2 se divirtieron siendo cazadores y guardián (la amiga de Harry tiene escobas que con la ayuda de Harry las compro en el mundo mágico unas nimbus 2001), después decidieron comer cerca del lago trayendo comida

- shadow ¿estas bien? te veo estresado-dijo Ale preocupada

-bueno es que me duele el cuerpo y no se porque, pero más me duele la mano derecha-dijo sobandose la mano

- regresemos se que te caerá bien-dijo montando el caballo cosa que Harry imito y regresaron donde estaba la caballeriza, dejaron los caballos y subieron hasta el pedazo de la montaña.

Cuando llegaron Ale alimentaba al fénix de Harry que otra vez se le olvida dar de comer, subieron los 20 escalones Ale abrió la puerta y entraron al cuarto

-Harry ven te mostrare porque este lugar te relajara y ayudara a calmar un poco el dolor-dijo hiendo a la derecha toco una roca y abrió una puerta secreta que conducía a unos baños termales y una alberca

-ves este es un lugar donde se puede relajar además no se que tendrá el agua que ayuda a calmar el dolor apenas la tocas, este lugar lo encontré mientras hacia el cuartel bueno toma el traje de baño y metámonos al jacuzzi-dijo Ale mientras se iba a cambiar en uno de los cuartos.

Cuando terminaron se metieron y ahí pudo observar el cuerpo que tenía su amigo "que bien se ve pero que piensas Ale es tu amigo pero entonces porque siento mariposas será posible que me enamore de Harry".

- moon tenias razón ya no me duele el cuerpo y no estoy cansado-dijo Harry

-me alegra shadow-dijo mientras se metía también al jacuzzi de origen natural, en eso estaba cuando vio en la mano derecha de Harry que se formaba una extraña forma, sacudió la cabeza y se metió "seguro fue mi imaginación", pero otra vez la vio y ahora sabia que forma era de....

-moon ¿Cómo llegaremos al ministerio para ver el juicio de Sirius-dijo Harry mirando a su amiga

- eh... a pues llegaremos como los magos por polvos flu-dijo mientras miraba la mano de su amigo

-y en donde encontraremos polvos y una chimenea-dijo Harry

-ah pues en mi cuarto hay una, en la tuya no porque la cueva siempre esta templada aunque haga frío y porque yo quise-dijo tranquilamente Harry entendió y se relajo un par de horas hasta que...

-cielos son las 7:00 vamos te quiero mostrar mi lugar favorito de aquí-dijo Ale

Así salio y se vistió seguido de Harry entraron al cuartel y se dirigieron hasta el final del pasillo de los cuartos.

Abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada y Harry vio que era un gran jardín con vista de toda la isla.

-ven y siéntate-dijo Ale, el Jardín era del tamaño de la sala de centro que era muy grande, había muchas flores y unas rocas donde se sentaron.

-Harry sabes porque este es mi lugar favorito-, Harry negó,-lo suponía aquí puedo estar tranquila porque nadie me molesta me da el aire, aquí puedo ser libre y pensar y lo mejor es que se puede ver la mejor puesta de sol-dijoAle apuntando en donde se estaba ocultando el sol.

En ese momento Harry pudo sentir lo mismo que Ale, lo que el siempre había querido "tranquilidad y Libertad".


	3. EL JUICIO DE SIRIUS Y EL ATAQUE DE VOLDE...

EL JUICIO DE SIRIUS Y EL ATAQUE DE VOLDEMORT

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó más temprano de lo normal se duchó, vistió y salio a desayunar pero su amiga ya estaba desayunando y con el periódico _El Profeta._

-buenos días shadow ¿sabes a que hora se comienza el juicio de tu padrino-dijo bajando el periódico para ver a Harry, esa mañana Ale tenía puesto un abrigo café bajo

-buenos días el juicio comienza a las 10:00, ¿de donde sacaste el periódico y porque ese abrigo-dijo Harry desayunando

-pues me lo trajo una lechuza, pero este es el de ayer creo que tardo en encontrarnos y el abrigo pues me veo bien-dijo volviendo a leer el periódico

-shadow ¿Qué hora es?-dijo Ale terminando de leer

-bueno son las 9:30, no crees que deberíamos de irnos ya-dijo Harry

-creo que tienes razón tardaremos en encontrar en donde va ser el juicio, vamonos shadow-dijo hiendo hacia su cuarto, Harry la siguió hasta su cuarto, entraron tomaron unos polvos flu que ella compro hace tiempo y dijeron los 2 a la vez.

-_Ministerio de Magia-_dijeron los dos

Llegaron al ministerio, se dirigieron hasta un guardia y Harry pregunto.

-disculpe donde se llevara a cabo el juicio de Sirius Black-dijo Harry

El guardia lo miró y le pidió su varita ya que su amiga no tenía dijo que era un squib , después de eso el guardia le devolvió la varita y le dijo a otro que los guiara hasta el salón, ellos lo siguieron y entraron al salón, aparentemente ya estaban todos ahí excepto el ministro se sentaron y esperaron, en eso entro el ministro.

- estamos aquí para hacer el juicio al ex –convicto Sirius Black por los cargos de homicidio a los señores Potter-dijo Fudge

Se presentaros las pruebas y al final llamaron a Peter Petrigrew le dieron a tomar la pocina de la verdad y lo interrogaron.

- señor Peter usted fue el que traiciono a los Potter dándole la localización a-quien-ustedes-saben-dijo Fudge

-si yo los traicione y después de eso huí de ahí pero me encontré con Sirius que quería vengar la muerte de James y Lily, yo maté a todos esos muggles y después me transforme en una rata y huí dejando culpable a Sirius-dijo Peter

-bien una ultima pregunta después que huyo donde estuvo estos 14 años-dijo el ministro

-me escondí con una familia de magos convertido en una rata y me adoptaron como mascota de la familia-dijo Peter

-bien después de esto los cargos de Sirius Black son absueltos por lo tanto el señor Black es libre, por ello el ministerio le dará 3000,000 de galeones por compensación de haber estado 12 años en Azkaban, mientras que a usted señor Petrigrew se le sentencia a cadena perpetua -dijo Fudge después de eso se retiro.

Sirius que estuvo sentado en una silla amarrado con cadenas cerca de Peter fue liberado y todos los amigos y conocidos se le acercaron y le dieron las felicitaciones por probar su inocencia.

-bien ello Padfoot ahora eres millonario y puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo Remus, después de eso Sirius se fijo en Harry que estaba sentado junto a una jovencita sonriendo y en sus ojos mostraba una gran felicidad.

-¡HARRY!-dijo Sirius, todos voltearon a ver a Harry, en eso Harry bajo corriendo y abrazo a Sirius.

-Sirius al fin eres libre por fin podré irme a vivir contigo-dijo Harry llorando de felicidad.

-Harry que alegría verte ¿donde has estado? y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? cuando supimos del ataque en casa de tu amiga fuimos y después de la pelea no te encontramos pensé que te habían raptado-dijo Sirius mirándolo a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos lo impresiono al igual que los demás ya no tenía esa tristeza, ahora sus ojos reflejaban felicidad, tranquilidad y seguridad.

Después de eso la amiga de Harry bajo del tribunal y fue hacia la puerta no quería estropear la felicidad de su amigo así que decidió esperarlo afuera.

- bueno pues estuve en un lugar seguro no les puedo decir sin permiso y llegue aquí por polvos flu-dijo Harry separándose de Sirius y mirando al tribunal, pero como no vio a su amiga se asusto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida seguido de todos que seguían celebrando por Sirius.

-moon porque estas aquí afuera-dijo Harry

-bueno shadow no quería estropear la escena tan romántica, Harry fue un gusto volver a verte pero... en eso paró y miro alrededor se fijo que no había nadie ni siquiera el guardia ,Harry está pasando algo raro aquí, no hay nadie-dijo Ale.

En eso llegaron los demás, vieron que estaba hablando con la joven cuando ella grito.

-Harry al suelo-dijo Ale tumbándolo en eso paso un rayo de luz blanco, todos se dieron cuenta y sacaron sus varitas , aparecieron unos 20 mortífagos.

-vaya, vaya que sorpresa Harry-dijo una voz que daba escalofríos, Harry sentía una punzada en su cicatriz le dolía la cabeza eso significaba que Voldemort vino, pero a un así iba a luchar

-ataquen- dijo Voldemort

Todos los mortífagos estaban luchando con los presentes que eran casi toda la Orden excepto Snape, Moody, los demás eran Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, los señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, Sirius y Harry estaban combatiendo excepto Ale, todos los adultos luchaban contra 2 y los jóvenes contra uno.

Pero Ale se fijo que denuevo aparecía la marca en la mano derecha que había visto en el jacuzzi solo que ahora se notaba más, cosa que también vio Voldemort en eso él se acerco Harry y se batieron, Harry estaba luchando bien hasta que le quito su varita y voló cerca de Ale que por orden Harry estaba escondida.

Voldemort se acerco a Harry tomó su mano derecha y la examino en eso se rió e inmovilizo a Harry, después les dijo a los mortífagos que regresaran al cuartel, el se iba a llevar a Harry cuando una voz le dijo.

-oye tu estupido muggle-dijo Ale que había salido de su escondite, Harry aunque estaba inmóvil pudo ver que estaba realmente enojada nunca la había visto así su aspecto daba miedo.

-que has dicho y tu quien eres-dijo Voldemort realmente enojado

- yo soy lo que te acabo de decir y más te vale que obedezcas-dijo acercándose a Harry, algunos mortífagos que todavía combatían con la Orden dejaron de pelear y se fijaron en la muchacha al igual que la Orden y los amigos de Harry.

-no Ale huye-dijo Harry

-así que te llamas Ale y eres una estupida muggle y quieres que deje a tu amigo eres una maldita _crucios-_dijo Voldemort

Pero la amiga de Harry lo esquivo y se acercaba más, Voldemort dejo caer a Harry cosa que no agrado a su amiga.

- te crees muy valiente ¿verdad? pero no eres más que una muggle ya me canse de tu juego _Avada Kedabra _–dijo Voldemort ahora Ale no podía esquivar así que apretó un botón y salió un escudo que la ayudo a cubrirse del hechizo, pero le entumeció el brazo y le comenzó a doler.

Voldemort estaba asombrado cosa que Ale no dejo y se acerco más a el, Voldemort llamo a nagini y le dio ordenes de matarla.

-ahora si no te podrás escapar-dijo riendo

En cambio Ale veía a la serpiente que se le acerco muy rápido, pero Ale la agarro por la cabeza antes de que la mordiera y con un dedo apretó una parte del cuello y la serpiente quedo inconsciente y se la arrojo a Voldemort.

-es lo mejor que tienes-dijo Ale burlándose pero estaba fatigada ya que la serpiente era muy grande y pesaba , en eso ella se acerco corriendo y le dio una patada a la varita que salió volando.

-no porque tengas magia eres mejor que los demás ese fue tu error subestimarme-dijo Ale con rencor

Voldemort la veía furioso así que atrajo la varita y el lanzó un hechizo que le rozo el brazo pero que sangraba mucho, ella tomó una pistola muy rápido y disparó cosa que tomó desprevenido Voldemort, pero la pistola disparo unas cuerdas de fierro muy fuertes y tumbo a Voldemort, saco un puñal y se acerco a el, pero lo lanzo hacia atrás y le dio a un mortífago en el corazón que la quería atacar por la espalda.

Saco una espada y apunto a la garganta de Voldemort, él pudo sacar la mano con la varita y lanzo un hechizo que lanzo a Ale, Voldemort trato de pararse y se acerco a Harry, lo iba a tocar para llevárselo cuando una espada rozo su mano.

-no te atrevas a tocar a Harry-dijo Ale que tenía sangre en la cabeza que caía por su cara, un mortífago la iba atacar pero ella volvió a disparar y amarró al mortífago, Voldemort vio que tendría que retirarse así que ordeno a los mortífagos que trajeran a Harry pero antes amenazo a Ale.

-te subestime pero no volverá a suceder y morirás-dijo y desapareci

Los de la Orden que vieron todo eso continuaron peleando, un mortífago se acerco a Ale que había guardado su espada pero ella lo tomó del brazo y lo tumbo al suelo luego lo tomó y con la rodilla le dio unos golpes en el estomago, luego en los bajos, luego cuando el se agacho ella le dio una patada en la cara se subió en el y presiono un punto, después de eso el mortífago quedo inconsciente.

Harry que había visto todo se impresiono pero le dio pena el mortífago, después los demás mortífagos huyeron ya que llegaron aurores, todos se encontraban bien excepto Tonks, Remus que tenían el brazo lastimado y la amiga de Harry, todos se estaban acercando a él cuando Ale hablo.

-hay shadow cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños y mas que no te vallas con ellos-dijo con una sonrisa ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

-bueno moon es la primera vez que me lo dices creo que atraigo a locos-dijo Harry riendo

- ah entonces yo estoy loca, aunque de echo creo que tienes razón, shadow ¿estas bien?-dijo Ale apoyándolo en la pared

-si, gracias por evitar que Voldemort me raptara moon y tu-dijo preocupado pues su amiga no se veía bien

-yo bueno sin contar que me duele el brazo derecho, que me sale sangre de la cabeza y del brazo izquierdo y que me duele el cuerpo si estoy bien shadow-dijo Ale con una gran sonrisa

-que sarcástica eres nunca te había visto tan enojada me da pena el mortífago que agarraste a golpes-dijo Harry mirando al mortífago

-ah! te da pena el mortífago pero no cuando se lo hice a tu primo te acuerdas, tu crees que por eso me tenga miedo-dijo Ale mirando a Harry para después comenzar a reír como maniáticos.

Mientras hacían eso los demás los miraban sorprendidos y con gracia nunca habían visto a una muggle luchar con Voldemort y lo peor que después se burlen por lo sucedido en especial por el comentario que le hizo a Harry con hablar con extraños.

-Harry quien es ella-pregunto Sirius, pero en eso llego Fudge preguntado que pasó ahí, Dumbledore le dijo que se lo explicaría mañana.

Después tomo un objeto y lo transformo en un traslador todos lo tocaron incluida Ale para llegar a la casa de Sirius.


	4. Explicaciones

EXPLICACIONES

Cuando llegaron Ale calló al suelo.

-sabes shadow creo que me gusta más mi teletransportador-dijo parándose pero al hacerlo le dolió más la cabeza

-bueno creo que lo primero antes de interrogar será curarnos-dijo Dumbledore en eso llego Madam Pomfrey y los curo.

Cuando iba a llegar a Ale ella se quito su abrigo y todos vieron que debajo de el estaba una espada, pistola, puñal, estrellas de ninja y dos círculos de fierro uno más ancho que el otro en un cinturón.

Después de curarle el rocé del brazo y la de la cabeza le dio una poción para que no le doliera el cuerpo.

-bien antes de que pregunten no tengo novio-dijo Ale

-moon compórtate-dijo Harry dando un codazo a Ale

-ay! shadow solo decía-dijo Ale sobandose, los presentes los miraron confundidos y divertidos.

-Harry porque te dice shadow y a ella moon-pregunto Hermione

-eh... bueno son nuestros nombres claves-dijo Harry

-bueno primero quisiéramos saber quien es ella-pregunto Dumbledore

- bueno mi nombre es Alejandra Bruman tengo 15 años y conocí a Harry en 3 año, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos shadow-dijo Ale mirando a Harry

-como olvidarlo si ese día le diste a golpes a mi primo igual que al mortífago-dijo Harry

-y eso que la vez con tu primo no llevaba rodilleras de fierro-dijo Ale mostrando las rodilleras en ese momento Harry y ella se rieron mientras que los de la Orden tenían lastima por el mortífago.

-he shadow tengo grabado cuando le di la lección a tu primo y las bromas que le hicimos a el y a la maestra de matemáticas que nos culpo por algo que no hicimos-dijo Ale calmándose

-pero moon de hecho si golpeamos a esos niños-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-bueno quisiéramos saber como es que sabes de nuestro mundo-dijo Sirius

- ha bueno cuando Harry se fue a Hogwarts yo pase a la secundaria y cuando regreso lo fui a visitar a su casa pero como vi que tenia una lechuza lo ... como puedo decirlo lo sometí a un cuestionario y así lo descubrí-dijo Ale

-si claro si un cuestionario es amenazarte con hacerme lo mismo que a mi primo yo soy un squib-dijo Harry

-bien Harry donde has estado-dijo Dumbledore

-bueno él ha estado en el cuartel de Los Cazadores-dijo Ale hablando como superhéroe

-ya calmate moon pareces loca-dijo Harry riendo por lo bajo

-así por lo menos yo no me deje llevar como alguien que se subió a la mesa justo cuando íbamos a cenar-dijo Ale mirando a Harry

-el cuartel de los cazadores-dijo Ron

-si es nuestro escondite para organizar bromas-dijo Harry

-entonces tu hacías bromas en tu escuela-dijo Sirius con orgullo

-bueno pues a partir de que moon organizo la primera broma contra la maestra-dijo Harry

-ah Harry se me olvidaba aquí tienes tu varita la recogí cuando Voldemort te la quito-dijo Ale ignorando los estremecimientos

-moon donde aprendiste a luchar-dijo Harry

-ah eso mi pequeño saltamontes lo aprendí mientras tu ibas a Hogwarts si, si estudie artes marciales, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, estudie como usar las estrellas ninjas, espada, pistola, en fin todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, también estudie puntos de presión para hacer dormir, despertar o matar-dijo Ale hablando como japonés.

Todos se quedaron en silencio nunca pensaron que una muggle pudiera luchar contra Voldemort, hasta que el padre de Ale la llamo por el reloj.

-_hija donde estas me tienes preocupado, dijiste que hoy llevarías a Harry con sus tíos y no lo has hecho, dime has terminado otro invento a parte de estos relojes he-dijo el padre de Ale_

-papá tuve un inconveniente y no lo pude llevar y no no tengo otro invento aparte de este reloj después te llamo-dijo Ale mientras el holograma se desaparecía, todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron.

-bueno menos mal que no vio otro invento más que este de lo contrario querría producir esta pistola que lanza cuerdas de fierro o el escudo o el teletrasportador-dijo con algo de tristeza Ale que nadie notó.

-bueno lo primero que hay que hacer es saber porque Voldemort te quería llevar Harry-dijo Dumbledore

-pues que más para matarlo-dijo Ron

Mientras que los demás hacían sus cosas Ale se volteó a Harry.

-shadow ten ponte esto en tu mano derecha ahora-dijo Ale seriamente, Harry la obedeció y se puso una especie de guante de piel.

-después te explico-dijo Ale cuando Harry puso cara interrogante

-muchachos tranquilos lo primero que haremos será que hacer con la amiga de Harry-dijo Dumbledore mirando hacia a ella

-bueno creo yo, que después de lo que le hice a Voldemort me buscara por vengarse ya que una muggle evito que se llevara a Harry porque el tiene...no termino de decirlo porque llego Moody.

- Albus los mortífagos están atacando el callejón Diagon- dijo Moody

-bien hay que comenzar a moverse rápido-dicho esto todos los adultos se fueron excepto Molly

-bien que les parece si comemos-dijo Molly

-señora creo que mejor me voy tengo un par de cosas que hacer-dijo Ale tomando su abrigo y poniéndoselo

- pero como que te vas es muy peligroso-dijo Hermione

-por eso no se preocupen me teletransportare-dijo Ale tomando el circulo ancho apretando un botón y ponerlo en el suelo, después de eso creció y se subió al invento.

-shadow volveré en unas 3 horas con tus cosas que dejaste en el cuartel tengo que hacer algo, esto se apagara y no se prendera hasta que yo quiera, adiós fue un gusto conocerlos-dicho esto apretó un botón y se teletrasporto.

Cuando Ale se fue los demás miraron a Harry con confusión el simplemente se fue a la cocina.

-Harry tu amiga es algo extraña-dijo Ron mientras comían

-eso ya lo se Ron-dijo mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza

-de donde saca los inventos-dijo Hermione, pero Harry no pudo contestar porque llegaba la Orden

-eso es lo quisiéramos saber Harry-dijo Tonks

-bueno mi amiga es... alguien capaz de crear lo que se le venga a la mente-dijo Harry

-oye Harry como es eso de que agarraron a golpes a unos niños-dijo Sirius divertido y serio

-ah... bueno...-dijo Harry balbuceando

-no es el momento Sirius, Harry me temo que tu amiga sabe demasiado pero no podemos borrarle la memoria porque ahora Voldemort querrá vengarse-dijo Dumbledore

-que bien pensaba que me la borrarían me quitan un peso de encima, shadow aquí tienes tus cosas y tu fénix ya le di de comer-dijo Ale entrando a la cocina con unas ropas y el fénix de Harry.

-ese fénix es tuyo Harry-dijo Hermione

-si me lo dio Hagrid en mi cumpleaños se llama Falcore-dijo Harry

-que hasta ahora el que lo alimenta soy yo porque a shadow se le olvida-dijo Ale riéndose cuando vio que Harry la quería ahorcar

-se puede saber como llego-dijo una voz con aire arrogante era Snape

-pues por donde más por mi invento que más-dijo Ale como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-así que usted es la muggle que tomó por desprevenido al señor tenebroso como es posible si solo eres una simple muggle-dijo Snape con odio

Todos los que estaban viendo a Snape vieron a Ale para ver como reaccionaba por lo que ella saco una grabadora pequeña que la puso en la mesa y sonó una canción triste(de tenelovela) volteo a mirar a Snape y...

-así que soy para ti una simple mujer, como te atreves después de todo lo que he hecho por ti así me lo pagas diciendo que soy una cualquiera como te atreves José Alberto después de todo lo que pasamos snif,snif-dijo Ale

Snape estaba de un color muy pálido y su cara mostraba confusión y enojo, todos se acercaron a Harry y le preguntaron que tenia su amiga.

-no es nada esta haciendo su faceta de telenovela-dijo Harry riéndose, se acerco a su amiga y le siguió el juego.

-ya no llores María Antonieta si este sujeto no te quiere por lo que eres entonces no es tu amor-dijo Harry con voz de las telenovelas

-gracias Josh no sabría que haría sin ti tienes razón no vale la pena llorar por el, nos vemos José Alberto y no te atrevas a venir a buscarme que no te perdonare-dijo Ale tomado la grabadora apagándola y saliendo junto a Harry a la sala.

Los que estaban presentes no sabían si reír en el caso de Remus y Sirius o preocuparse por como habían actuando por parte de los demás, en cuanto a Snape estaba rojo de ira iba a decir algo cuando escucharon risas en el salón se dirigieron ahí y vieron que los dos estaban tirados en el suelo revolcándose de risa.

-ja,ja viste su cara-dijo Ale

-moon mereces el oscar a la mejor actuación-dijo parándose y aun riendo, Sirius también reía al igual que Remus

-bien shadow me divertí mucho con... como se llamaba así Snape se ve que uno puede actuar con el-dijo Ale parándose.

Mientras los amigos de Harry los miraban con gracia nunca habían visto a Harry tan feliz.

-bueno ahora que rieron tenemos que hablar por la seguridad de Alejandra-dijo Dumbledore

-no se preocupe por mi o mi familia ya me encargué de esconder a mi padre y cuanto a mi familia borre todos los archivos relacionados con mi parentesco con ellos-dijo Ale mientras prendía su invento y apretaba unos botones.

-bueno veo que tiene todo preparado pero quisiera saber porque se va acaso tiene miedo y por eso hizo esa actuación-dijo Snape

-no, me tengo que ir porque necesito investigar cosas, hacer inventos para deshacerse de personas molestas como usted y si tengo miedo claro porque la vida de shadow corre peligro-dijo Ale sentándose en la silla.

Sirius y Remus de rieron ante el cometario de Ale Harry solo miraba.

-bien shadow puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas-dijo Ale

-claro moon-dijo Harry saliendo de la sala dejando a todos riendo excepto Snape

-bien shadow el guante que te di es otro invento pero necesito que siempre lo uses cuando estés o vayas a ir con gente es por tu seguridad por ello no se despegara de tu mano aunque quieras, solo hasta que pase un año, pero te va oxigenar la mano no te preocupes -dijo Ale seriamente.

-moon pero porque-dijo Harry confuso

-shadow Voldemort miro tu mano y de aseguro que volverá intentar volver a verla no se porque pero mejor que vea que no tienes nada a que te quiera llevar-dijo Ale

-esta bien confió en ti moon mejor volvamos o se van a preocupar-dijo Harry

Cuando llegaron vieron que todos estaban viendo a Ale.

-oye shadow no me gusta su mirada-dijo Ale susurrando a Harry

- Harry me temo que tu amiga tendrá que estar escondida aquí para que este a salvo-dijo Dumbledore seriamente

Ale y Harry se miraron y como si entendieran se fueron acercando a la puerta hasta que salieron corriendo, todos se quedaron confundidos pero cuando oyeron los gritos de la madre de Sirius salieron corriendo y vieron que la puerta estaba abierta.

-se fueron pero como pudieron pensar eso tenemos que ir a buscarlos-dijo Ron

-tranquilos no creo que se hayan ido más bien fue una distracción-dijo Remus

En eso escucharon ruidos en la sala se dirigieron ahí y vieron que Ale junto con Harry salían del teletransportador.

-bien esto es lo ultimo shadow-dijo Ale

-si moon-dijo Harry

-shadow tu primo a cumplido la promesa que me hizo en 3 año-dijo Ale mirando a Harry

-eh... bueno si-dijo Harry balbuceando

-no te creo eres muy malo para mentir eso significa que no-dijo Ale, Harry no contesto

-tu silencio significa que te da risa porque lo cumplió o porque no-dijo Ale mirándolo a los ojos

-lo sabía no lo cumplió ahora mismo le voy a...-no termino de decir Ale.

-moon creo que tenemos compañía-dijo Harry apuntando a la puerta de sala donde estaban todos.

-hola perdón por correr como locos pero teníamos que traer las cosas de Harry de su casa-dijo Ale bajando el baúl del invento.

-y hablando de la casa me debes 15 galeones-dijo Harry

-que porque-dijo Ale terminando de bajar todo

-porque apostaste que serias seria cuando estuviéramos con Sirius o con mis amigos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-que rayos ya me había olvidado de la apuesta pero no se vale no me di tiempo de prepararme además tu me debes 6 galeones porque me seguiste el juego-dijo Ale sacando el dinero

-eso es cierto pero ahora paga-dijo tendiendo su mano y cerrándola y diciendo "money"

-bueno aquí tienes pero ahora tu paga mis 6 galeones-dijo Ale

-bien aquí tienes –dijo Harry

Todos estaban viendo esa escena nadie habían visto comportarse a Harry así de bromista, sus ojos notaban una seguridad y la alegría. Se notaba que Ale había hecho mucho por Harry porque ni siquiera con Ron o Hermione se veía esa seguridad.

-gracias por su compra-dijo Harry guardando su dinero

-ja, ja muy gracioso-dijo Ale con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno me pueden decir como llegaron tan rápido con las cosas de Harry-dijo Molly

-ah! bueno es por el teletransportador que hay en la casa de shadow-dijo Ale sentándose en una silla.

-Harry y como se conocieron dijiste que nunca tuviste un amigo (a) en la escuela por culpa de Dudley-dijo Hermione, cuando pregunto eso Harry y Ale se miraron.

-bueno mejor les muestro como-dijo Ale tocando un botón de su reloj y apareció una pantalla

-quieren palomitas, chescos algo-dijo Harry como vendedor todos se le quedaron mirando a lo que el solo se sentó junto a Ale y vio la pantalla todos hicieron lo mismo.

( N/A con cursiva es lo que ven en la pantalla y oyen, lo de negrita lo que dicen los del presente).

_Ahí en una banca de la escuela se encontraba un niño con pelo desordenado, lentes rotos ,ropa holgada y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, todos parecían alejarse de él y era vigilado por una pandilla que robaba los lonches a los más pequeños en eso estaba cuando una niña alta(Ale) se sentó junto a él._

_-hola mucho gusto soy Alejandra Bruman y tu-dijo sacando su lonche que consistía en 2 sándwiches y muchos dulces._

_-cielos cuando dejara de enviarme 2 solo quiero 1-dijo Ale, Harry solo la miraba_

_-bueno mi nombre es Harry Potter-dijo Harry pensando que se iba ir en cualquier momento_

_-mucho gusto Harry quieres un sándwich o ya desayunaste-dijo Ale con una sonrisa_

_-bueno no he desayunado gracias-dijo Harry tomando el sándwich un poco apenado._

-cielos shadow si que eras penoso y mucho-dijo Ale comiendo palomitas

- y tu de donde sacaste las palomitas y no convidas-dijo Harry mirándola

-um... las tenía y no te doy porque son mías-dijo sacándole la lengua

-oye eso no es justo-dijo Harry parándose y en ese momento se inició una pelea por las palomitas, todos se estaban riendo excepto Snape por el comportamiento de los 2 hasta que Ale decidió compartirlas y siguieron viendo la historia .

_-de nada Harry yo me acabo de cambiar de escuela-dijo Ale comiendose el sándwich al igual que Harry_

_-y que porque no juegas con los otros niños-dijo Ale terminado y tomado un dulce ofreciéndole a Harry uno cosa que el agradeció un poco apenado._

_-bueno es que mi primo los amenazo con que si se acercaban a mi les pegaría y creo que tu deberías de irte porque ahí vienen-dijo Harry apuntando a un gordo y otros 3 flacos hiendo hacia ellos._

_- fenómeno que haces comiendo dulces le diré a mis padres que robaste dulces-dijo Dudley, todos sus amigos se rieron._

_-de hecho yo le regale los dulces-dijo Ale_

_-y tu que haces con esté será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te lastimemos no porque seas mujer podrás salvarte-dijo Dudley_

_-y si no quiero irme-dijo Ale parándose_

_-bueno pues te tendremos de darte una lección-dijo un amigo de Dudley, Ale sacó una grabadora salió música triste._

_-así que me darás una lección pero como te atreves Ignacio yo que te he querido con todo mi corazón y así es como me pagas pegándome en ese caso me voy-dijo Ale apagando la grabadora y comenzando a reírse de las caras de Dudley y sus amigos._

- desde siempre fuiste así-dijo Ron

-si desde que la conocí siempre actúa ante alguien-dijo Harry comiendo las palomitas

-disculpa me preguntaron a mi no a ti-dijo Ale

-no te quejes que a veces respondes por mi-dijo Harry.

En eso siguieron viendo la historia, los amigos y Dudley tenían la misma cara de tontos y confundidos.

-se parece a la cara de Snape-dijo Ale susurrándole a Harry que río

_-ahora lo pagarás por burlarte de mi-dijo Dudley dando la señal de que la agarraran, poco después Ale estaba en medio de 2 de los "amigos" de Dudley._

_-no Dudley no le pegues-dijo Harry_

_-tu cállate pero mira dulces me los comeré después-dijo Dudley acercándose a Ale que tenía una sonrisa_

_-así que dependes de alguien para poder ganar eres un cobarde, inútil y gordo que no sirves más que para asado-dijo Ale divertida y mirándolo a los ojos, Harry se estaba riendo ante el comentario._

_-cállate-dijo Dudley acercándose más._

_-bien tu te lo has buscado victima-dijo Ale_

_En eso como sus brazos eran sujetados por los amigos de Dudley los acerco con mucha fuerza e hizo que chocaran, después los pateo en la rodilla y ellos cayeron adoloridos, el otro amigo se le acerco pero Harry le dio con la lonchera que era de fierro con fuerza y el se desmayo._

_-gracias Harry-dijo Ale hiendo a Dudley que estaba sorprendido._

_Ale no perdió tiempo y con la rodilla le dio muchos golpes en la panza que rebotaba, luego en los bajos y cuando al final el se agacho le dio una patada en la cara, Dudley calló, Harry estaba sorprendido, Ale se acerco y se sentó en la panza de esté._

_-escúchame bien Dudley se quien eres, donde vives y si descubro que se los dijiste a tus padres o a los maestros te ira peor y no es broma y si no dejas en paz a Harry te haré saber lo que es ser bolsa de boxeo oíste ahora promételo-dijo Ale con voz ronca._

_Dudley solo alcanzo a decir "Si"._

_-bien y eso también va para ustedes-dijo mirando a los amigos de Dudley que seguían en el suelo_

_-bien ahora mejor vete con tus amigos y despierta al desmayado y más vale que tengas excusa por los golpes ante los maestros-dijo Ale después de eso Dudley y sus amigos se fueron adoloridos._

-oye tu dijiste que aprendiste a luchar después de que entre a Hogwarts-dijo Harry

-si shadow pero eso no es luchar más bien imitar lo de las películas-dijo Ale.

Todos se estaban riendo por el comentario de que servía para asado, ahora sabían porque Harry la apreciaba mucho.

_-gracias por el lonche Ale y también por la lección de Dudley-dijo Harry_

_-de nada Harry las personas como el siempre tienden a esconderse detrás de algo y si se lo quitas queda como un cachorro indefenso y bien quieres ir a mi casa en la tarde-dijo Ale sentándose al igual que Harry._

_-no creo que mis tíos me dejen salir desde que llegue ahí me tratan mal-dijo Harry_

_-no te preocupes Harry se como lidiar con personas así-dijo Ale comiendo un dulce en eso estaba cuando llego una maestra gorda, fea y con cara de pocos amigos._

_-usted señor Potter un niño afirma que lo golpeo hoy en el recreo-dijo con voz aguda._

_Ale miró para atrás y vio al desmayado de aseguro no se lo contaron para que sufriera así que Ale hablo._

_-pero como cree eso maestra si Harry ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo y no he visto que golpe a alguien-dijo Ale actuando muy bien._

_-a usted no le pregunte señorita Bruman además me dijeron que iba a tener un cómplice así que ustedes dos están castigados por mentirme, golpear aun compañero, y traer cosas indebidas tales como juegos de navajas-dijo mostrando un juego que tenía el nombre de ella al parecer los quería inculpar Ale lo suponía porque ella se oponía a que entrará y a Harry para que lo expulsaran ya que le caía gordo._

_-¡huy! son muchas infracciones espero que atrape a los culpables-dijo Ale_

_-silencio señorita y no se burle ahora al salón se acabo el recreo para ustedes-dijo la maestra._

_Harry y Ale se fueron al mismo salón en eso Ale dijo._

_-pero que se cree que esa mugre vieja solo porque le caemos mal esto es guerra, Harry quisieras unirte a un grupo de bromistas que ahora están castigados-dijo volteando a ver a Harry._

_-quieres que yo me una-dijo Harry_

_- no al otro niño con lentes y pelo revuelto que está detrás de ti (Harry volteo) pues claro que a ti mostraste que eres rápido que te parece-dijo Ale_

_En ese momento a Harry le brillaron los ojos con malicia._

_-claro que si pero como nos llamaremos no con nuestros nombres o de lo contrario lo sabrán y el nombre del grupo-dijo Harry_

_-tienes razón um...ya se que te parece si el grupo se llama Los Cazadores-dijo Ale_

_-y porque-dijo Harry_

_-pues a tu primo le llame victima y yo soy la cazadora y el victima-dijo Ale_

_-me gusta el nombre ahora falta los sobrenombres-dijo Harry en eso se sonrojo._

_-que te pasa Harry-dijo Ale mirándolo_

_-bueno es que siempre e querido que me digan shadow-dijo Harry_

_-shadow, shadow me gusta Ha...digo shadow-dijo Ale_

_Harry solo le sonreía y asentía._

_-bien ahora solo falta mi nombre y siempre me ha gustado uno desde que leí una historia moon que te parece-dijo Ale_

_-me gusto A...digo moon es muy bonito-dijo Harry_

_-entonces amigos-dijo poniendo la mano, Harry la estrecho estaba muy feliz porque al fin tenía una verdadera amiga que arriesgaría por el al igual que el por ella._

_-amigos-dijo Harry_

_-bien shadow se me ocurrió algo que te parece si....  
_  
Cuando terminaron de ver todos se sorprendieron ya que ahora sabían porque Harry apreciaba mucho a Ale cuando voltearon a ver hacia ellos los 2 se estaban riendo.

-que es tan gracioso si se puede saber-dijo Dumbledore

-por la broma a la maestra-dijo Harry riendo

-Harry y que paso que le hicieron-dijo Sirius, Harry lo ignoro.

-Harry de donde sacaste esa ropa muggle porque no parece de tu primo-dijo Arthur

-bueno moon me la presto-dijo Harry

-en eso te equivocas te la regale al igual que toda la del ropero-dijo Ale, Harry la miro pero entendió que no la iba a poder contradecir.

-bien que les parece si cenamos-dijo Molly todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a la cocina menos Harry y Ale.

Cuando Sirius fue a buscarlos los encontraron durmiendo en el sillón los dos juntos Sirius al ver esto los llevo a una habitación separada y los dejo dormir había sido un día muy largo para los 2.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a desayunar, Ron que dormía en la misma habitación que Harry vio que no estaba y se levantó junto a todos, Sirius que iba a la cabeza del grupo para desayunar entró a la cocina primero, pero le cayó pegamento en la cabeza y como no podía ver porque el bote se le pegó comenzó a caminar pero se tropezó con un ladrillo que estaba y cayo a una tina llena de plumas quedando como un pollo humano.

Todos los que estaban ahí se estaban riendo de él más Remus cuando Sirius logró quitarse el bote una sabana cayo y decía: _felicidades victima tienes el honor de caer en una broma de Los Cazadores espero disfrutes el día porque te quedaras así por toda la tarde Cuídate POLLITO o te cocinaran._

_Atte. Moon y shadow _

Cuando todos lo leyeron Sirius estaba rojo de avergonzado de cómo se veía mientras que todos se reían oyeron unas carcajadas que lo superaban y provenían de atrás de la puerta voltearon a ver quien era y eran Harry y Ale riéndose con lagrimas en los ojos y tumbados en el suelo.

-ja,ja que... gracioso moon nunca pensé que caería alguien en esa broma tan vieja-dijo Harry parándose y apoyándose en Ale que también se estaba levantando.

-si pero no se lo esperaban-dijo Ale ya calmándose un poco

-buenos días pollito, a todos-dijo Harry comenzando a reírse otra vez.

-muy gracioso Harry pero porque a mi tu padrino-dijo Sirius entre enojado y actuando.

-de echo era para quien sea nunca especificamos a quien-dijo Harry

-cielos Harry porque nunca mostraste eso en la escuela-dijo Ron, Harry solo lo miró pero no contesto.

-bien que les parece si desayunamos pollo... que diga tostadas-dijo Ale que ante el comentario todos rieron menos Sirius.

-Harry y que broma le hicieron a la maestra- pregunto Remus riendo todavía

-oh pues lo verán después-dijo Harry

Después de la broma todos desayunaron felices menos Sirius porque a la tostada se le caía una pluma.

-y esto no se puede quitar-dijo Sirius quitando otra pluma

-no, le puse algo al pegamento y no se quitara ni siquiera con magia-dijo Ale

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Ron, Hermione, se fueron a hacer los deberes menos Harry que ya los había terminado pero los acompaño al igual que Ale, cuando la conocieron a fondo supieron que era muy agradable, bromista, seria( a veces), mientras que hacían eso a Harry le dolía la mano derecha y se la estaba rascando mucho Ale se dio cuenta.

-shadow te duele la mano-dijo Ale

-si pero lo que pasa es que me da mucha comezón y además me duele mucho y no se porque quisiera ir al Cuartel para relajarme pero no podemos-dijo Harry

Ale le brillaron los ojos con malicia, Harry supo que se le ocurrió algo.

-podemos ir dudo que los mortífagos sepan donde están la isla así tenemos que distraerlos para que vayamos, iba a decir su plan cuando entró Sirius.

-hola chicos Dumbledore los llama-dijo seriamente pero los chicos estaban riendo por su aspecto de pollo gigante, cuando entraron a la sala vieron que todos estaban muy seriamente incluso Sirius y Remus.

-bueno chicos ahora que descansaron y rieron dijo mirando a Sirius vamos a discutir porque Voldemort te quería llevar y creo que la señorita Bruman sabe algo-dijo Dumbledore mirándola

-yo de echo no se lo que dije la otra vez era una broma barata-dijo Ale un poco nerviosa

-bueno como verán la señorita Bruman se tendrá que quedar hasta tiempo indefinido por su seguridad-dijo Dumbledore

Después de eso Ale desapareció por una hora y apareció con una botella de agua tibia y se la dio a Harry.

-shadow ten aquí 2 litros de agua del manantial solo pones poco de esta agua en una tina de baño y se te va a quitar el dolor de la mano ya que no pudimos ir los dos-dijo Ale , Harry se lo agradeció mucho y se fue a comer junto a ella.

En una mansión oscura y que parecía que se iba a caer estaba un hombre con rasgos de serpiente realmente enojado como una muggle pudo haberle derrotado como era imposible, pero porque defendió a Potter así es seguro que sabe lo de esa marca que apareció en la mano de Potter tenía que raptarlo lo más pronto posible pero tenía que matar a esa muggle ya que sabe demasiado, pero por otro lado podría servirle, en ese momento se le ocurrió un plan para capturar a Harry y comenzó a reír en un tonó que daba escalofríos.

-prepárate Potter porque iré por ti y por tu amiga muggle, Malfoy-dijo Voldemort.

En ese momento se apareció Lucios.

-si mi señor-dijo Lucios

-escúchame bien quiero que tu hijo cuando entre a Hogwarts espíe y te reporte todo lo extraño oíste ahora largo-dijo y en ese momento Lucios se marcho.

-ahora serás mío Potter-dijo Voldemort.


	5. DESPEDIDA

**kat basted: **si ya la había subido antes pero la separe para que se viera mejor y a partir de este van a estar separados los capitulos

****

****

** DESPEDIDA**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Harry y Ale llegaron a Grimuld Place y desde ese día la casa siempre estaba llena de bromas, siempre caía alguien, desde ese día por un mes todos se olvidaron de los problemas que había en el mundo ya que tenían que cuidarse de "Los Cazadores", y ese día uno antes de entrar a Hogwarts Ale les iba a mostrar la broma que le hicieron a la maestra la primera ya que les habían acordado mostrarle una a la semana y esa era una que no habían visto,

-bien ahora podrán ver la razón de porque le hicimos la broma a Sirius verdad pollito-dijo Harry, en ese momento entraba Ale y apretaba un botón y salía una pantalla( N/A: el mismo mecanismo que la otra vez), _en un salón de clases se podían ver dos niños adentro del salón poniendo cosas arriba de la puerta, entonces una niña salió y le hizo la seña a su compañero en eso sonó la campana y todos entraron menos la niña que era Ale, Harry estaba sentado en su banca sosteniendo una cuerda elástica cuando se acerco la maestra de matemáticas cuando iba entrar y dio la espalda Ale puso en el suelo un pastel y se metió por la ventana cayéndose cuando trató de entrar, por suerte Harry estaba distrayendo a los demás cuando la maestra entro Ale apretó el control remoto y una caja metálica chiquita de cereal abrió la tapa cayendo un liquido verdoso que la lleno toda, todos se estaban riendo más Harry y Ale pero cuando la maestra se sujeto el pelo vio con horror que se le estaba cayendo en eso comenzó a correr a la puerta pero Harry jaló la cuerda y la maestra cayo de bruces contra el pastel en eso Harry soltó la cuerda elástica y pasó golpeando a la maestra en las nalgas y desapareciendo por las escaleras, Harry y Ale se estaban riendo junto con los alumno cuando un montón de pintura color amarillo canario le cayo a la maestra empapándola la maestra se paró completamente calva y mojado con pintura y la sustancia verde que olía a rayos y con una furia entro al salón_

_-QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO EN HACER ESTO TU POTTER MUESTRAME TUS MANOS-grito la maestra Harry levanto las manos y como ya no tenía el elástico no lo pudo culpar_

_-QUIERO SABER O TODO EL GRUPO TENDRA DOS PUNTOS MENOS EN EL PROMEDIO-grito furiosa pero como nadie del grupo sabía quien había sido no dijo nada_

_-MUY BIEN ENTONCES TODOS DOS PUNTOS MENOS...-no pudo terminar porque un repartidor había llegado_

_-buenas tardes alguien de aquí se llama Josefina Fernández-dijo mirando a la maestra y tratar de no reírse_

_-si soy yo-dijo la maestra_

_-aquí tiene y se fue haciendole una seña a Ale , en cuanto abrió el regalo una grabadora se activo y dijo:_

_-felicidades por ser la victima número 1 en la lista de los cazadores espero le guste el regalo hay nos vemos **CALVA **cuídate o te van a confundir por una pelota nueva y no te vayan a patear no intentes buscar otras porque ya no hay._

_Atte. Moon y shadow siempre a su sufrimiento_

_Cuando termino de oírlo tomo el regalo y vio que era una peluca de color fosforescente y parecía que le había explotado el boíler en eso una sabana cayo del pizarrón y decía,-ESTA ES LA INAUGURACION DE LOS BROMISTAS LLAMADOS LOS CAZADORES GRACIAS A LA MAESTRA POR SER LA CALVA ASI QUE POR ELLO LE HICIMOS UN MONUMENTO EN EL PATIO QUE DICE A LA CALVA MÁS CALVA POR SU CALVA._

_Atte. Moon y shadow_

_En ese momento todos se estaban riendo y salieron al patio y al parecer todos estaban afuera pues había honores y vieron un gran Cartel que decía lo de la sabana todos se estaban riendo cuando apareció la maestra de matemáticas con su peluca color fosforescente y que parecía que había explotado el boíler, Harry y Ale se estaban riendo con ganas_

_-muy buena broma Harry-dijo Ale_

_-cierto Ale ahora quien será-dijo Harry riéndose_

_- pues tendremos que esperar un poco ya que los maestros estarían atentos a los movimientos de los alumnos-dijo Ale..._

Cuando terminaron de ver eso los únicos que reían era Harry y Ale

-Harry creo que te pasaste con la broma-dijo Sirius en un tono serio

-eso piensas si tu hiciste cosas peores Padfoot-dijo Harry riendo

- pero creo que fueron muy crueles con la maestra-dijo Hermione

-creo que tienes razón pero como era la primera idea que se me ocurrió a mi y a shadow la hicimos y para que la maestra viera que no éramos malos le dimos un pastel color fosforescente, amarillo y verde desde entonces no le gustan esos colores y hasta ahora sigue ese cartel que no lo han podido quitar-dijo riéndose, después de unos minutos Harry hablo.

- moon y como hiciste esa sustancia verde-dijo Harry

-pues es una sustancia que descubrí es una poción que invente-dijo Ale

-y como es eso de que no había más pelucas

-ha bueno es simple solo hay una en ese estado y pues las compramos y después las vendimos a un socio que era el repartidor y si digo su nombre Ale y yo iríamos a la cárcel-dijo Harry

Todos se le quedaron viendo en eso el y Ale se comenzaron a reír.

-cayeron-dijeron al unísono todos se relajaron

En eso entró Moody y les dijo que ya podían ir al callejón a comprar sus cosas, cuando llegaron Harry le mostró todo el callejón a Ale y después de compras sus útiles fueron por un helado. Cuando regresaron a casa fueron a cenar y después se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ale se despertaron mucho antes que todos pues tenían que despedirse.

-shadow me siento triste por despedirte por ello de una vez voy hacerlo además tienes que arreglar tus cosas... adiós shadow-dijo Ale abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-moon te voy a extrañar espero verte en navidad pues ahora que Sirius esta libre podré venir aquí o a otro lado-dijo Harry soltando una lágrima solitaria y sonriendo

-claro no te desharás de mi tan fácil vendré para navidad pero si tu estás aquí shadow, cualquier cosa me avisas por el reloj, mientras yo me tengo que ir para el cuartel pues aquí no me gusta-dijo Ale sonriendo

-claro bueno entonces mejor voy a arreglar las cosas-dijo Harry

Así Harry acomodo sus cosas, después desayuno junto con Ale y después se dispusieron a ir a la sala, mientras todos ya estaba despertando bajaron a la cocina y Sirius que era el primero veía intensamente para no caer en ninguna broma entro y vio que era seguro entonces todos se dispusieron a desayunar hasta que todos los de la cocina se les pintaron el pelo de color rosa chillón a los hombres y verde pasto a la mujeres en eso se oyeron unas risas de parte de la entrada ahí se encontraba Ale junto con Harry sosteniéndose el estomago.

-cielos nunca pensé que se olvidaran de ver lo que estaba desayunando sabiendo que estamos aquí-dijo Harry

-cierto ahora la noticia que todos esperaban no se les quitara el color del pelo hasta mañana ahí te dejo shadow porque te van a matar-dijo Ale saliendo corriendo hasta la sala

Mientras que Harry también corría pues se le estaban viniendo encima todos los Weasley(incluida Molly), Remus, Sirius y Hermione

-esperame moon no me dejes-dijo Harry hiendo hasta al salón hasta que sintió una punzada en su cicatriz y le hizo caer al suelo sobandosela mientras los que lo estaban persiguiendo al ver eso se preocuparon y se acercaron a él

-Harry estas bien-era lo que oía de todos sus amigos mientras veía a Voldemort muy feliz por algo y destruyendo una cuidad por su felicidad, después de eso nada su cicatriz se veía de color rojo y Harry estaba temblando y sudoroso estaba inconsciente, lo llevaron hasta el salón y vieron a Ale mucho más seria que antes ni siquiera se acerco a Harry, los que estaban ahí la veían entre enojados y sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Ale ella siempre se preocupaba mucho por él

-lo sabe, el lo sabe-dijo Ale para si pero lo oyeron todos y muy confundidos se acercaron a ella pero en ese momento Harry despertó muy agitado y cuando vio al profesor Dumbledore le dijo...

-profesor...el está muy feliz por algo destruyó una aldea completa...-dijo Harry agitado

-bien Harry gracias por decírmelo haremos todo lo posible ahora será mejor que se alisten para ir al anden-dijo Dumbledore que salió de ahí seguido por Ale que traía algo en la mano, después de unos 3 minutos regreso al salón y prendió su inventó.

-nos vemos Harry vendré para navidad si me es posible comunícate conmigo siempre y cuando no sea en mi faceta de inventor si necesitas algo me avisas y te lo enviare por lechuza, incluso si quieres que te enseñe algo como espada lo discutiremos después adiós Harry-dijo en un tonó serio que daba miedo y en sus ojos mostraba entre enojo, decepción y miedo.

Después de eso desapareció por el teletransportador que después de eso se apago, todos los que estaban en el sala estaban atónitos nunca la habían visto así de seria, mientras Harry estaba con la cabeza baja y todos se dieron cuenta

-Harry por que se comporto así nunca te había dicho por tu nombre y con ese tonó-dijo Sirius, Harry solo lo miro a los ojos y le respondi

-está preocupada por algo y creo que se decepciono, solo la había visto así y fue cuando iba a entrar a Hogwarts está preocupada por algo y creo que se siente inútil-dijo Harry en el mismo tonó de voz que su amiga saliendo del salón.


	6. Hogwarts

HOGWARTS II

Cuando ya faltaban 10min para la hora llegaron al andén y se apresuraron a entrar con discreción cosa que no fue tan fácil por el color de pelo que llevaban, Harry en el viaje obtuvo de nuevo su buen humor así que para cuando llegaron el se reía a carcajadas por como lo miraban los muggles, cuando atravesaron el andén se sorprendieron por la cantidad de aurores que había pues eran demasiados

-ya vieron chicos hay demasiados aurores-dijo ron

-es lógico con la llegada de quien-ustedes-saben el ministerio trata de calmar a la comunidad mágica-dijo Hermione, mientras veían como los aurores trataban de tranquilizar a la gente ellos se encaminaron al tren y se dirigieron como siempre al último vagón a poner sus cosas, cuando terminaron se despidieron de la familia Weasley y Sirius, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente regresaron al vagón, en eso llegó Neville

-hola chicos me podría sentar con ustedes todos los vagones están llenos-dijo

-claro acomódate-dijo Harry, cuando Neville se acomodo comenzó a contar sus vacaciones de verano mientras que los demás lo escuchaban en eso se comenzó a reír de Ron y Hermione pues tenían el color de pelo muy llamativo a lo que solo ellos respondieron con una medio sonrisa

- chicos saben quien va a ser el nuevo profesor de defensas de artes oscuras-dijo Ron, ellos negaron la cabeza

-espero que sea igual que el profesor Lupin-dijo Neville, en eso entro Malfoy

-vaya pero si es la sangre-sucia, el pobretón, el gordito inútil que llora por sus padres y el cara rajada, espero que no te sientas culpable por la muerte de Diggory Potter, pero que veo quieres trabajar como payaso junto a la sangre-sucia Weasley -dijo Draco

- cállate Malfoy- dijo Ron, Harry solamente se paró se acerco a él con tranquilidad

-gracias por tu preocupación Malfoy no se que haría sin tener a alguien que se preocupara tanto por mí, bueno creo que será que te vallas y te preocupes más por ti mismo-dijo Harry tranquilo, todos se le quedaron viendo

-que planeas Potter-dijo Malfoy enojado

-oh nada solo que te cuides ya que te preocupas tanto por los demás que debería agradecérselo, adiós-dijo aventando a Malfoy y cerrando la puerta con un hechizo, después de eso se sentó, nadie pregunto nada hasta que

-Harry porque hiciste eso si es Malfoy-dijo Ron

- al fin me preguntan pensé que nunca lo harían, bueno es sencillo pues de ahora en adelante seremos los nuevos bromistas de Hogwarts y Neville si quieres unirte tu también pues creo que no te gusto mucho el cometario-dijo Harry pues Neville estaba rojo de ir

-claro me uniré a ustedes siempre y cuando podramos darle su merecido a Malfoy-dijo Neville decidido, en eso entraron Luna Luvegood, Ginny, Ernie (un chico de hupleffuf), Seamos, Dean y Henry Pertenson ( de Slytherin), cuando lo miraron lo iban a hechizar si no fuera por Harry

-tranquilos yo lo llame si ahora pónganse cómodos-dijo haciendo un hechizo para que se extendiera el vagón

-bien se preguntaran que hacen aquí y bueno a los que no lo saben yo los cite dijo mirando a Hermione, Ron y Neville verán ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto (estremecimientos) se me ocurrió formar un club donde aprenderemos a pelear contra Voldemort y lo primero que haremos será dejar de tenerle miedo al nombre bien que me dicen-dijo Harry todos tenían cara quien me atropello, en eso hablo Luna

-y quien será nuestro maestro-dijo

-ah bueno pensaba que yo podría hacerlo pero si no quieren no-dijo Harry, todos lo pensaron hasta que el chico de Slytherin dijo

-creo Harry que serias el maestro adecuado pues has luchado contra Vol...Voldemort(estremecimientos) muchas veces y has salido vivo así que con gusto me gustaría estar en tu grupo-dijo estrechándole la mano, todos al ver eso se quedaron boca abiertos pues ningún Slytherin se comportaba amable y le decía por su nombre, después de el todos estuvieron dispuestos a entrar al grupo

-bien como veo que están todos de acuerdo les parece bien si nos reunimos en el último cuarto del ultimo piso pues es al que nadie entra y es muy espaciosa , en cuanto al horario lo haremos después de que les den el suyo y nos podamos organizar, tengan,( les dio un especie de pulsera), esta pulsera les dirá cuando quiera verlos e irán al cuarto ¿alguna duda?-dijo Harry nadie dijo nada pero antes de irse se comenzaron a reír por el color de Ron y de Hermione después de eso pudieron salir hasta la reunirse de nuevo en el cuarto

-Harry te voy a matar y porque no nos dijiste lo que planeabas hacer-dijo Hermione

-ah bueno no creo que me mates me quieres mucho y lo de porque fue el elemento sorpresa lo planee todo junto con moon de echo ella me animo y yo solo les pedí a ellos reunirse conmigo en el último vagón, Neville también te unes a este grupo-dijo mirándolo

-bueno... si me uno a ti Harry-dijo Neville, después de eso nadie hablo hasta llegar a la estación y subir a los carruajes, cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de caoba entraron y esperaron a los de primer año sin embargo Ron y Hermione llamaron la atención y se comenzaron a reír hasta que llegó la Profesora Macgonagall con un sombrero y un taburete, el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Bienvenidos una vez más a Hogwarts el lugar en donde aprenderán a vivir, y este año no será la excepción por lo tanto permítanme entrar a sus mentes para poder así ubicarlos en una de las casas de Hogwarts: podrán entrar en huplefluff donde ser fieles, curiosos y activos les será de ayuda para tener buenos amigos, o en Ravenclaw donde la inteligencia, sabiduría y lógica les ayudará a ser grandes, puede ser también en Gryffindor donde la valentía, caballerosos y atrevidos te enseñe lo que es riesgo o en Slytherin donde la astucia, y hacen todo para obtener lo que quieren les haría llegar lejos por ello me introduciré en su mente para así poder ubicarlos pues bien QUE COMIENZE LA SELECCI"N._

Cuando termino el sombrero su canción todos aplaudieron, en eso comenzó la selección cuando hubo terminado la selección tocaron 13 en Slytherin, 15 en Gryffindor, 6 en Huplefluff y 7 en Ravenclaw, en eso el director se levanto para dar su típico discurso de inicio de año.

-Bien pues ahora me alegra que hayan regresado para poder aumentar sus conocimientos y ahora que comience la cena- dijo el director de la Escuela.

En eso en los platos aparecieron toda clase de comida deliciosa y todos los alumnos no se hicieron del rogar pues tenían mucha hambre y todos atacaron la cena lo más pronto posible, cuando terminaron nuevamente Dumbledore se levanto de su silla para dar unos avisos.

-Bueno ahora que todos comieron comenzare con los avisos a todos los de primer año se les esta prohibido entrar al bosque prohibido pues habitan seres peligrosos, segundo el conserje Filch me dijo que están prohibidas tipos de bromas en el castillos para más información consulten su lista que está en la puerta de su oficina, tercero está prohibido hacer magia afuera del colegio y ahora permítanme presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las arte Oscuras quien acepto de nuevo trabajar aquí y que sus padres dieron permiso el Profesor Remus J. Lupin – dijo el director y todos aplaudieron al profesor Lupin.

Cuando terminaron de aplaudir comenzaron a salir del Gran Salón para dirigirse a su sala, Harry y sus amigos en el transcurso pudieron ver a los de primer año somnolientos y cansados, cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda los prefectos que son: Seamos y Lavender (aunque no lo crean) dijeron la contraseña: _unidos venceremos _cuando la dijeron el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dar lugar a una sala circular bastante cómoda.

-Harry hasta cuando van a durar este color de pelo pues no pienso ir a clases así-dijo Hermione pues algunos se estaban burlando de ella y Ron.

-oh... pues durara unas 3 semanas-dijo Harry que al ver la cara de ellos se comenzó a reír llamando la atención.

-era broma solo durara unas 8 horas mas así que no se preocupen por ello chicos, bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches-dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos seguido de Neville y Ron.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano se arreglo, le dio de comer a su fénix que ya estaba grande pero que no había llegado a su edad adulta y bajo a la sala común, esperando a sus amigos para bajar a desayunar que no tardaron mucho (incluido Neville), cuando bajaron vieron que habían pocos alumnos pues era muy temprano y se sentaron, en eso llego la profesora Macgonagall y les entrego su horario pero antes dijo.

-Potter necesito que vengas a mi oficina a las 5:00 no tardes mucho-dicho esto se fue a sentar a la mesa de profesores.

-Harry ahora que hiciste-dijo Hermione

-yo nada por ahora solo les digo no se asombren ni digan nada y vean -dijo Harry

Todos le miraron confusos pero con solo su mirada se dieron cuenta que no bromeaba así que les hicieron caso cuando llegaron todos los alumnos apareció el desayuno y todos se lanzaron al ataque menos Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Porque no comes-dijo Neville

-Porque no tengo hambre-dijo Harry

En eso escucharon un plop y vieron que todos los de Slytherin menos los de primero tenían orejas de conejo, rabito, bigotes, dientes y una camisa que decía "Quiéreme no soy cruel solo tierno" a lo que todos se comenzaron a reír incluso algunos profesores no se podían aguantar la risa en el caso de Remus y Snape estaba que echa fuego.

-QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO-grito enojado

Nadie contesto en eso apareció una marca de 4 varitas y una espada y antes de que pudiera decir algo llegaron las lechuzas hasta sus amos que todavía se estaban riendo por la broma, Harry quien reía más recibió una carta que decía:

_Hey shadow como salio la broma espero que bien pero no te preocupes yo ya lo veré por el reloj, bien a lo que íbamos aquí dentro esta todo lo necesario para las otras bromas, espero que te diviertas este año como nunca y lo siento por lo de ayer bien antes de que nada más vale que me pagues pues la empresa bromas no gratis a los bromistas se vera en la necesidad de revocar a su lechuza hasta nuevo aviso así bien si no utiliza el producto también le revocaremos hasta su calzones por su atención gracias_

_Moon_

Cuando termino de leer la carta se comenzó a reír tanto que llamo la atención de todos y al mismo tiempo avergonzado por eso de calzones.

-De que te ríes Harry-dijo Neville que estaba revisando su horario

-De nada-dijo todavía riendo revisando su horario

-Bien tenemos Criaturas Mágicas con huplefluff, luego transfiguraciones con Ravenclaw y rayos Pociones con Slytherin-dijo Ron enojado.

-Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos para llegar temprano-dijo Hermione

En eso se levantaron y se dirigieron a los jardines que ya los estaba esperando Hagrid, lo saludaron y esperaron a sus demás compañeros cuando llegaron comenzó la clase.

-Buenos días chicos hoy veremos los que son los pegasos, bien alguien me puede decir que comen y donde habitan- dijo Hagrid.

Como siempre Hermione levantó la mano pero para sorpresa de todos también Neville por lo que Hagrid le cedió la palabra.

-Bueno los pegasos comen solo cosas que son puras que serían nubes, hierba, miel y solo beben agua cristalina por ello piensa la gente que en donde apareció un pegaso ahí se encuentra agua limpia, generalmente habitan en la altas montañas o en lo profundo de los bosques encantados-dijo Neville

Todos los de Gryffindor lo veían sorprendidos y más Hermione que no pensaba que Neville supiera tanto.

-Muy bien Neville 5 puntos para Gryffindor ahora lo que quiero que hagan va a ser acercarse al pegaso y si los acepta podrán acariciarlo después de eso hagan un dibujo de el bien empiecen-dijo Hagrid

Después de la clase de Hagrid que solo les dejo de tarea un resumen de los pegasos de un pergamino se encaminaron a transfiguraciones en donde la profesora Macgonagall les dio un discurso sobre los TIMOS y la responsabilidad de estar en 5 durante toda la hora por lo que no tuvieron tarea, así que cuando se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones iban muy animados y más cuando vieron a los de Slytherin con orejas de conejo, rabito, bigotes y la frase a lo que se comenzaron a reír hasta que se cansaron así llegaron y se acomodaron a esperar al profesor Snape, en eso llegó.

-Bien solo les diré que para en mis clase de pociones solo acepto excedente expectativa así que solo estarán aquí los mejores y nos desharemos de los inútiles, bien ahora quiero que hagan la poción de _DACPUS _la cual sirve para que toda persona que lo beba quede sin fuerzas ahora háganla-dijo poniendo la instrucciones en el pizarrón.

En toda la clase Gryffindor perdió 10 puntos por solo respirar muy alto y otros 20 por Neville que le exploto el caldero, cuando salieron de la clase se fueron a comer y ahí platicaron sobre la broma que ellos sabían había sido Harry.

-Harry por que el símbolo tenía una espada y como nos llamaremos-dijo Neville riéndose de los Slytherin

-Bueno no tiene nombre pues el profesor Snape sabría que fui yo por lo de mis antecedentes de bromista de la escuela y la espada pues de Ale-dijo

-Y cual era su símbolo en la escuela-dijo Ron

-a bueno es la de unas lanzas cruzadas con una figura de un pájaro en medio-dijo Harry

Después de eso tenían historia de la Magia en la que solo Hermione ponía atención, después les tocaba encantamientos en donde recibieron un resumen de no menos de 4 páginas y por ultimo herbólogia. Saliendo de ahí se fueron a la sala común a hacer los deberes por insistencia de Hermione y cuando ya iban a dar las 5 Harry...

-Nos vemos luego tengo que ir a ver a la profesora Macgonagall-dijo Harry saliendo de la sala común donde estaban haciendo los deberes.

-Siéntate Potter tenemos que hablar-dijo la Profesora

-De que quería hablar conmigo profesora-dijo Harry

-Bien como usted sabe no tenemos capitán de Quiddich y lo he elegido a usted Potter esta dispuesto-dijo la profesora

Harry estuvo en shock por unos minutos hasta que asimilo la información y accedió gustoso.

-Me alegra que haya aceptado bien puede irse y Potter espero que gane por que no quiero perder contra Snape, entre más pronto tengamos equipo mejor-

Cuando Harry salió lo primero que fue a hacer fue a enviarle una carta a moon:

_Moon adivina que me escogieron para capitán del equipo de Quiddich estoy muy feliz y en cuanto a lo de revocar mi lechuza a ver si la encuentras y no te preocupes no veras mis calzones por allí nos vemos_

_Shadow_

Después de enviar a la lechuza de Ale fue a avisar a sus amigos corriendo y contento que no se dio cuenta que en su mano derecha estaba brillando demasiado.


	7. Los primeros días

LOS PRIMEROS DIAS DE CLASES

La primera semana paso sin problemas a excepción de que el Profesor Snape estaba molesto con todos por la broma de los conejitos, por ello se pasaba la vida molestando a Harry y sus amigos a lo que Harry no se molestaba....

-Potter 10 puntos menos por no contestar a mi pregunta-dijo Snape

-OK profesor 10 puntos-dijo escribiendo en una libreta invisible

-Potter no se burle de mí otros 10 puntos-dijo sonriendo pero se borro cuando vio a Harry sonreír.

-Lo siento profesor pero su tiempo se le acabo hace unos 9 segundos así que no me puede quitar puntos por una pregunta pues ya no es su clase, adiós-dijo Harry saliendo del salón dejando con la palabra al Profesor y a los Slytherin.

Al finalizar la clase se fueron a comer pero Harry estaba extrañamente serio, por lo que sus amigos se preocuparon y fueron a hablarle...

-Harry sucede algo por que estás muy serio-dijo Ron

Por lo que Harry solo respondió un "No" con una voz seria

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se dispusieron a comer, sin que nadie hablara hasta que Harry les dijo que se tenía que ausentar y salio del Gran Salón, sus amigos le miraron extrañados pero no pudieron decir nada porque Dumbledore se levantó para dar un anuncio.

-Bien les quería comentar que el próximo sábado ahí visita en Hogmade-dicho esto se sentó para que los alumnos comenzaran a vitorear, terminado de comer fueron a buscar a Harry pero su pulsera les comenzó a quemar, en eso se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al ultimo cuarto, cuando llegaron vieron a Harry sentado en un sillón con su mano derecha metida en una tina y con expresión de cansancio.

-Harry te encuentras bien-dijo Hermione

-eh... ah...si estoy bien-dijo Harry sacando su mano de la tina y secándola, en eso llegaron los demás.

El cuarto era muy grande y era de color azul cielo con, negro en el techo, en las orillas había sillas y unos cojines, haciendo un enorme espacio en medio y en frente estaba un sillón con una mesa en donde esta la tina y atrás del sillón un reloj grande.

-bienvenidos, bueno como verán estamos reunidos para hacer un grupo que derrotara a Voldemort por ello nos reuniremos los miércoles y sábados a menos que haya visita a Hogmade aquí a las 7:00 bien ¿alguna pregunta?

-Harry como nos llamaremos-pregunto Luna

-Bueno que les parece si ustedes le ponen nombre yo esperare aquí sentado-dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón y poniendo su mano otra vez en la tina.

-Bien hemos decidido llamarnos Ejercito Libertador pero lo abreviaremos EL (no se me ocurrió nada mejor).

Pero Harry apenas y los escuchaba pues se sentía mareado, confundido y el dolor de la mano se hacía más fuerte al igual que el de la cabeza hasta que una mano lo hizo despertar de su sueño.

-Harry estás bien-dijo Ginny preocupada

-que... si muy bien ahora como ya le pusieron el nombre al grupo comenzaremos con los hechizos de desarme y defensa listos, bueno a comenzar-dijo Harry parándose y yendo al centro.

Así pasaron horas practicando y mientras Harry les iba diciendo que tenían mal, por lo que terminaron a la hora de la cena, todos comenzaron a salir menos Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny que se quedaron con Harry que se veía mal.

-Harry no nos mientas y dinos que te pasa-dijo Hermione en un tonó de voz que exigía respuestas.

Harry que se había sentado en el sillón estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión cansada como si hubiera corrido, se le veía que estaba sudando y estaba pálido, pero lo más raro sería que se agarraba fuerte la mano, en eso Harry abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, entonces hablo con voz débil.

-no lo sé me... cuesta mantenerme despierto, me siento mareado y me cuesta respirar-dijo en un susurro.

Sus amigos se aproximaron a él y vieron que se había quedado dormido en el sillón por suerte era un sillón largo y lo acomodaron bien, Hermione les dijo que mejor iban a cenar y después venía por el para llevarlo con la enfermera, así lo hicieron solo que cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron que había un gran alboroto pues los alumnos corrían de un lado para otro, entonces se dieron cuenta de porque pues en la casa de Huplepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor (pocos alumnos) estaban con un disfraz donde se les veía casi todo e incluso en la mesa de los profesores todos estaban con un disfraz de tarzan al igual que las maestras solo que le cubrían también lo de arriba cuando vieron eso se comenzaron a reír de ellos al igual que los que no les había tocado la broma, en eso estaban cuando Dumbledore se levantaba y todos guardaban silencio.

- parece que alguien hizo esta broma que para mi se me hace divertida pero de cualquier manera tenemos que castigar a este misterioso grupo, pues al parecer es el mismo que les hizo la broma a los Slytherin por lo tanto a todas las casas se le bajaran 25 puntos eso es todo-dijo sentándose y mostrar una sonrisa cómplice a los chicos al igual que Remus.

Cuando termino de decir eso la casa de Slytherin se quejo pero las demás no les importaba pues les había gustado la broma; la cena transcurrió sin otro incidente y los chicos fueron haber como se encontraba Harry y cuando llegaron lo que vieron los dejo helados Harry estaba tirado en el piso aparentemente con convulsiones y sudando, los chicos fueron hacia a él, en ese momento lo llevaron a la enfermería donde Madam Pomfrey lo atendió inmediatamente, los chicos llamaron a Remus, cuando llegaron vieron a la enfermera esperándolos y con cara seria.

-bien antes de que pregunten Potter se encuentra fuera de peligro, el señor Potter sufrió un desmayo muy poco usual pues tenía convulsiones pero le di una pócima que ya lo restableció ahora duerme-dicho esto los dejo pasar.

Ahí en una de las camas se encontraba Harry durmiendo, los chicos se tranquilizaron y después de estar un tiempo se dirigieron a la sala común.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó en su "casa" pues pasaba más tiempo ahí que en el colegio, después de desayunar se dirigió a la sala común donde lo esperaban sus amigos que al verlo lo bombardearon de preguntas a lo que el respondió un...

-no se lo que me paso solo que me sentía cansado, bueno y como fue la broma-dijo Harry

Sus amigos le contaron todo detalle de la broma al igual de los puntos que restaron a todos a lo que Harry solo asintió, después de contarle se dirigieron al lago donde Harry recibió la contestación de moon y una Sirius.

_Harry:_

_Ayer Remus me aviso sobre el incidente por lo que iré a Hogwarts el próximo sábado no te preocupes seré maestro de DCAO por el tiempo que Remus sufra la transformación esa era una sorpresa pero ya que, en fin nos vemos._

_PD: Alguien me dijo que eres capitán de Quiddich tu padre también lo era FELICIDADES. _

_Sirius_

A Harry le dio mucha alegría esa noticia y saber otra cosa de su padre, les dio la noticia a sus amigos a lo que reaccionaron igual que Harry, después de eso leyó la de moon.

_Hola shadow_

_Prende el reloj a las 5:00 tengo algo que decirte._

_PD: Felicidades por ser el capitán de Quiddich de tu equipo._

A Harry le pareció un poco extraño la nota, en eso estaba cuando Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry que dice Ale-dijo

-quiere que prenda el reloj a las 5-dijo Harry

-pero Harry tu sabes que en Hogwarts no funciona las cosas muggles- dijo Hermione

Harry simplemente la miró y le sonrió dejando a Hermione extrañada.

-bueno que les parece si hacemos los deberes-dijo Harry a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

En todo ese rato estuvieron haciendo los deberes en silencio cada quien en lo suyo ayudándose, después de terminar los deberes fueron al campo de Quiddich para distraerse un poco y planear su próxima broma hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió una idea.

-que les parece si ahora le hacemos una broma a los maestros que todos se disfracen -dijo Ron

-ya se que les parece si....-dijo Neville

Los chicos lo escucharon atentamente y cuando terminó todos le decía que era un genio, en eso estaban cuando apareció Malfoy con compañía.

-Potter me pagaras lo que me hiciste en el tren-dijo Malfoy en eso le lanzó un hechizo a Harry, mientras que los demás luchaban contra los compañeros de Malfoy, Harry apenas lo esquivó y le lanzó un stufepy que Malfoy no alcanzo a esquivar y lo derribo hasta las tribunas, los demás Slytherin vieron eso y se fueron dejando a Malfoy solo, cuando se iban a acercar a él vieron que venía el profesor Snape y se fueron de ahí y llegaron a un salón oculto.

-fui por poco y nos pesca-dijo Ron

-si pensaba que no nos salvaríamos-dijo Neville

-Harry no ibas a prender el reloj-dijo Hermione

Harry vio su reloj y abrió los ojos cuando descubrió que eran las 5:15 en eso lo prendió y apareció Ale con palomitas y un refresco a lo que Harry y sus amigos se confundieron.

-muy bonito, muy bonito pelearte en la escuela para eso te educo pagó tus estudios y te doy de comer y no solo eso (pone su grabadora con música triste) dejarme plantada por 15 min que ya no te importo, me usas y me tiras como trapo, muy malo, te odio-dijo Ale apagando el reloj.

Los amigos de Harry pensaron que se había enojado con él y lo voltearon a ver Harry tenía una sonrisa que se borro cuando vio que no volvía a prenderse, en eso estaba cuando se prendió otra vez mostrando a una Ale riéndose a carcajadas .

-que gracioso debiste haber visto tu cara parecías borrego ja, ja-dijo Ale

Harry solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió

-nunca cambiaras verdad asustando a los demás con tus actuaciones baratas y a todo esto como sabías de la pelea con Malfoy-dijo Harry

Ale dejo de reír y se puso sería.

-bueno con mi reloj puedo ver lo que pasa alrededor tuyo este o no prendido-dijo Ale sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

-¡QUE ¡ entonces me espías en los baños-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-claro que no crees que soy una de esas personas que observan a otras... no respondas-dijo Ale

Harry solo se rió

- pero si vi a cierta persona convulsionarse en un salón-dijo Ale seria

Harry dejo de reírse y la volteo a ver con miedo.

-en... entonces tu... viste lo...lo... de ayer-dijo Harry balbuceando

Ale solo asintió con la cabeza

- por eso quería hablar contigo, Harry aparte de mareo, cansancio, dificultad para respirar algún otro síntoma-dijo Ale con un cuaderno y pluma en mano

Harry solo pensó en la respuesta unos minutos hasta que respondió.

-si... a veces me duele la mano y la cabeza-dijo Harry

Ale solo escribió en el cuaderno para después agarrar un libro y anotar otra cosa.

-bien eso es todo señor Potter puede irse y recuerde tome sus vitaminas todos los días para crecer grandototote y fuertototote entendió-dijo Ale con voz de doctora y una sonrisa.

-claro que si tomare todos los día las vitaminas sabor golosinas y tomare mucha leche-dijo Harry con vos de niña

Todos se comenzaron a reír del comentario hasta que Ale dijo algo.

-shadow ya te llegó el paquete que te envié está mañana-dijo Ale

Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

-que raro espero que llegué pronto-dijo Ale mirando al cielo en eso sonrió.

-ah... ahí viene-dijo

Todos miraron al cielo y vieron a una lechuza color piel acercarse a Harry y dejando un paquete, Harry miró a Ale y lo abrió.

-bien que te parece me costo mucho hacerlo pero creo que me quedo-dijo Ale

Lo que Harry sostenía en la mano era nada más que una snich dorada del mismo tamaño que la normal con unas alas color plata y un ojo de cristal muy diminuto de color rojo, tenía el nombre clave de Harry.

-¡guau!-exclamaron todos

Ale solo sonrió.

-y...bien te gusta-dijo Ale un poco temerosa

-me encanta ¿Cómo funciona?-dijo Harry

-bueno mira vez la parte de arriba del ojo, Harry asintió, aprietalo, Harry lo hizo, bien aparecerán dos botones de color rojo y azul, el rojo sirve para prenderla y el azul para recargar las baterías, ahora vez el ojo de cristal, Harry asintió, con el puede saber si va a chocar con algo, creo que eso es todo lo que se tiene que saber bueno mejor me voy-dijo Ale

Hermione que estaba viendo todo eso le pregunto.

-como puede funcionar la snich si estamos en Hogwarts según yo por la magia nada puede funcionar-dijo Hermione

Ale sonrió y la miró.

-oh pues descubrí un metal que es inmune a la magia, Hermione pareció entender algo, si el mismo material que mi escudo cuando soporte el ataque de Voldemort-dijo Ale

-y ¿Cuál es?-pregunto curiosa Hermione

-no te lo puedo decir, lo siento-dijo Ale

Hermione pareció comprender y desistió

-bueno shadow la snich puede volar a la misma velocidad que la original y se puede ver en la oscuridad si aprietas el ojo y FELICIDADES POR SER CAPITAN DE QUIDDICH-dijo Ale apagando el reloj.

Todos sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Harry que estaba buscando algo en el cielo hasta que agarró algo cerca de la oreja de Neville y la mostró era la snich y agitaba sus alas.

Después de eso Harry no dejaba de jugar con ella hasta que entraron al Gran Salón y cenaron para después irse a dormir.

Había pasado toda la semana y ya era sábado, Sirius se encontraba ahora dirigiéndose a Hogwarts desde Hogsmade, mientras caminaba recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ser libre, recordando llegó a Hogwarts entró al vestíbulo y fue al despacho de Dumbledore, donde ya lo esperaba.

-Sirius siéntate-dijo el director

Sirius lo hizo.

-me alegra que hallas podido llegar bien, ahora Harry se encuentra bien, no te preocupes, la enfermera me dijo que no era nada grave, bien la contraseña del despacho de Remus es _perro rabioso, lobo feliz_- dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

Sirius también sonrió y se dirigió a buscar a Harry en su forma de perro.

Mientras hacia eso los chicos se preparaban para ir a Hogsmade, todos estaban muy contentos hasta que oyeron el ladrido de un perro negro muy grande, todos lo vieron pasar, Harry y sus amigos que lo vieron se alejaron un poco de la multitud y vieron como el perro se lanzaba sobre Harry y lo comenzaba a lamer todo.

-bajate Sirius estas muy pesado-dijo Harry sonriendo

El perro se bajo y se transformo en un hombre.

-Harry me alegra verte Dumbledore me dijo que te encontrabas bien, es cierto-dijo Sirius muy rápido.

Harry antes de contestarle miró al cielo y dio un salto y tenía en la mano la snich, Sirius al ver esto le recordó a James y no pudo evitar entristecerse, pero volvió a la realidad.

-Harry de donde conseguiste esa snich-dijo Sirius

-Me la regalo Ale creo que por lo de ser capitán de Quiddich-dijo Harry

Sirius solo sonrió estaba muy agradecido con ella por lo que le hizo a Harry, ser una persona mucho más feliz y lo sería más cuando se fuera a vivir con él.

-Felicidades por ser capitán, ahora que les parece si vamos a Hogsmade me muero de hambre-dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos.

Se dirigieron a los carruajes y todos lo volteaban a ver y comenzaban a murmurar, Sirius no les hizo caso y se subió con los muchachos, en el camino Sirius contó historias de cómo era Hogwarts, les dio ideas para las bromas, hasta que llegaron a Hogsmade, todos se divertían mucho hasta que en las afueras de la ciudad comenzaron a llegar dementores.

-muchachos tenemos que avisar a la gente creo que hay dementores-dijo Harry

Todos también lo sintieron y comenzaron a avisar a la gente mientras que Sirius iba a avisar a Dumbledore, Harry los vio y eran como 50 en eso comenzaron a llegar los maestros y comenzaron a atacar pero como no todos tenía un patronus corpóreo, Harry fue a ayudarles.

-vamos chicos tienen que irse a los locales hay estarán a salvo-dijo la profesora Macgonagall.

Todos le hicieron caso, en la pelea se veía que los dementores estaban ganando terreno y Harry que había estado resguardado por Sirius no pudo aguantar y se safo de el, Sirius lo siguió, pero en ese momento un dementor se acerco a él y Sirius comenzó a ver sus años en Azkaban.

Harry que vio eso no lo aguanto y convoco a su patronus.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM-dijo con fuerza y seguridad pensando en todos lo momentos que pasó con sus amigos y con Ale.

De su varita salió un majestuoso ciervo plateado y ataco al dementor ahuyentándolo, para después mandarlo hacia los demás que comenzaron a huir también, Sirius que vio al ciervo estaba muy orgulloso de Harry y se levantó un poco mareado.

-Sirius estas bien-dijo Harry preocupado

-claro que si gracias a ti, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry-dijo Sirius abrazándolo.

Después de eso todos regresaron al colegio para cenar donde Dumbledore dio un anuncio.

- debido al ataque de los dementores las salidas de Hogsmade siempre serán acompañadas por maestros, en otro asunto me imagino que ya saben que Sirius Black se encuentra aquí bien pues el será profesor de DCA mientras el profesor Lupin está ausente, bien a comer-dijo Dumbledore sentándose.

Todos estaban comiendo hasta que se oyó un PLOP y todos se comenzaron a reír pues Dumbledore tenía un traje de niño con su paleta, unos shorts cortos color limón, una camisa rosa con tirantes y un sombrero con un rehilete, Macgonagall con un vestido color café y una peluca color verde limón en forma de chongo y mal maquillada, el profesor de pociones con un traje elegante pero que le quedaba chico muy chico y el pelo lacio, Sirius tenía un carro, un suéter y un short color lila y un sombrero de marinero, Remus un traje de maestro con una corbata muy fea y con el cabello todo parado y lentes de botella y todo tenían la misma inscripción: _Somos felices haciendo sufrir a los alumnos pero no somos malos solo que no tenemos vida, ni novia, ni un perro que nos quiera._

En ese momento apareció la marca de los bromistas.

Entonces alguien de una de las mesas dijo

-ya sabíamos que no tenían vida no era novedad-dijo alguien

Todos se comenzaron a reír por el comentario hasta que Dumbledore se paro y todos guardaron silencio.

-bueno veo que alguien nos ha hecho esta broma, que a mi me parece divertida de hecho este traje me recuerda a mi juventud... lo siento bueno se pueden ir y espero me vea bien con esto-dijo Dumbledore haciendo reír a la mayoría.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes para descansar excepto los de la EL.

Cuando entraron todos al salón Harry ya los estaba esperando.

-buenas noches chicos hoy comenzaremos con aprender el patronus, todos se emocionaron mucho, alguien sabe que es-dijo Harry

Neville levanto la mano

-es energía positiva que ahuyenta al dementor-dijo Neville

-correcto, bien comencemos-dijo Harry

Así todo ese tiempo estuvieron practicando hasta que se hizo tarde y se fueron a dormir para continuar con la práctica.


	8. Clase con Sirius

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews siento que este capitulo esta corto pero si no dejan reviews no podre continuarlo porque nadie lo lee, espero dejen reviews POR FAVOR los necesito para la inspiración. Gracias a:**

**Mirug: si al principio puede que sea confuso pero espero te siga gustando.**

**Maniatica Luvegood: ya los reacomode todos para que te guste la historia.**

**Kat Basted: gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Lily: Gracias**

**Revitaa199: espero la digas leyendo**

**Espero me dejen más reviews para la inspiración y ojala les guste**

CLASE DE DEFENSA CON SIRIUS

Estaba caminando en un pasadizo de piedra con antorchas iluminando, y llegaba al final del pasadizo donde una puerta se estaba comenzando a abrir conforme el avanzaba y detrás de esa puerta había una base de piedra sosteniendo lo que parecía un….

En ese momento Harry se despertó temblando y sudando, miro su reloj y vio que apenas estaba amaneciendo pues se veía el sol saliendo por las montañas, se levantó y ducho para después vestirse e irse a desayunar, entro al Gran Comedor y apenas se sentó la comida apareció, desayuno estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban a su lado mirándolo preocupados hasta que le hablaron.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-dijo Ron preocupado por su amigo

Harry despertó de su trance con un respingo y volteó a ver a Ron.

-si estoy bien solo pensando-dijo Harry comenzando a desayunar aunque no tenía mucha hambre.

-te ves un poco pálido seguro que estas bien-dijo Neville

-si solo que no tengo hambre-dijo Harry molesto, sus amigos solo asintieron preocupados.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar menos Harry que de verdad se veía pálido salieron a su clase de Herbólogia en el invernadero, ahí vieron las diferentes funciones de la falanges.

-Buenos días chicos hoy estudiaremos las falanges alguien sabe que funciones tiene-dijo la profesora Sprout. Nadie sabía sobre ellas incluso Hermione, en eso Harry levantó la mano a sorpresa de todos.

-Si señor Potter-dijo la profesora

-Las falanges son plantas medicinales que se usaban en el antiguo Egipto para eliminar cualquier clase de veneno de hecho según dicen puede contradecir el veneno de un Basilisco y sirve para curar heridas leves-dijo Harry.

Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso la maestra.

-muy bien señor Potter fue una explicación muy eficiente 20 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo la profesora comenzando con la práctica.

Después de herbólogia les tocaba Transformaciones en donde practicaron el hechizo _Ronusus_ para transformar una piedra en un pájaro, a nadie le salió muy bien solo Hermione logró hacerlo ganando 12 puntos para Gryffindor.

Cuando se dirigían al gran comedor para comer Harry sintió que le quemaban la mano llamando la atención de sus amigos pues Harry se había quejado, y así como llegó se fue dejando a Harry mareado y tambaleándose, sus amigos le ayudaron a evitar que se cayera recargándolo en la pared.

-¿estas bien Harry?-dijo Neville preocupado.

Harry veía borroso, se sentía cansado y se había vuelto más pálido que antes hasta que comenzó ver bien y ahí estaban sus amigos mirándole preocupados.

-creo que si solo que me maree tal vez por no desayunar bien-dijo Harry tratándose de parar pero no pudo sin la ayuda de Ron.

-gracias-dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared para poder caminar, sus amigos le seguían de cerca por si acaso.

-Harry creo que deberías ir a la enfermería te vez muy mal-dijo Hermione

- No, mejor me voy a la sala común a descansar un poco-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a las escaleras, Ron y Neville se ofrecieron para ayudarlo a lo que Harry asintió medio dormido.

Cuando Ron y Neville llegaron al gran comedor luego de dejar a Harry en la sala común se dispusieron a comer, por suerte tenían dos horas antes de la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

-creen que Harry se encuentre bien-dijo Neville

-no lo sé a lo mejor deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Hermione

-creo que a Harry no le gustaría eso Hermione mejor esperamos haber que sucede-dijo Ron terminando de comer.

Después de comer se dirigieron al lago a relajarse hasta que faltaban 20 min. Para la clase y se fueron a despertar Harry.

Cuando entraron al cuarto Ron y Neville vieron que Harry ya se había levantado y se estaba duchando, lo esperaron hasta que bajaron juntos donde se encontraba Hermione y se dirigieron a la clase de defensa, Harry ya no se veía tan pálido.

-me van a preguntar de una vez-dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos que lo habían estado observando desde que bajaron.

-¿que te paso?-dijo Hermione sorprendida

-no se solo me sentí cansado y mareado es como si se me hubiera ido toda la fuerza, en fin creen que Remus nos de clase porque antier fue luna llena-dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos.

-no lo creo a lo mejor nos da Sirius-dijo Neville

Cuando llegaron la puerta aun estaba cerrada y decidieron esperar, pronto fueron llegando los demás. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sirius sentado en la mesa.

-Bienvenidos a su clase de defensa hoy aprenderemos a defendernos de los vampiros-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, todos se sentaron y prestaron atención.

-genial un perro pulgoso nos dará clases que porquería-dijo Malfoy

-bien por lo que veo el señor Malfoy tiene mucha información podría compartirla con nosotros-dijo Sirius mirándolo.

Malfoy no dijo nada

-15 puntos menos señor Malfoy-dijo Sirius comenzando la clase.

-bien lo primero que hay que saber es que no todos los vampiros son malos de hecho hay 3 razas que ayudan a la humanidad y algunos pueden llegar a ser religiosos o poder estar bajo el sol pues tienen la piel resistente pero algunos de ellos no pueden mentir y puede ocasionarles problemas al momento de que alguien pregunta de su estado, estas clases de vampiros solo toman sangre de animales y nunca dañan a un ser humano-dijo Sirius muy animado la clase estaba muy interesante.

-pero también hay otras clases que siempre están en el poder sean alcaldes o gobernantes y siempre controlan a los que tiene mas poder que ellos, algunos como la clase Bestie son vampiros que no usan sus habilidades cuando luchan contra un ser humano les gusta la pelea con honor, pero estos y las demás clases de vampiros excepto los que mencionamos si chupan sangre humana de una forma usual o incluso cruelmente, pues puede ser de la forma usual mordiendo el cuello o la de cortar el cuerpo y comenzar a comerlo, estos vampiros son diferentes en el momento de elegir a digamos su "hijo" unos solo escogen al que tiene gran fuerza mental y física; quiero que hagan un resumen de esto ahora-dijo Sirius sentándose en la silla.

Todos comenzaron hacer el resumen terminándolo unos minutos después.

-bien ahora practicaremos el hechizo, casi todos los vampiros son muy débiles contra el fuego y la luz algunos no pero la mayoría, por ellos practicaremos el hechizo _formofux _que lo que hace es hacer una gran bola de fuego que emana una gran luz que para nosotros no nos molestara mucho pero a ellos si casi dejándolos ciegos, bien como tiene mucha luz el vampiro no podrá ver bien por lo que podremos lanzarle la bola de fuego dañándolo no tan grave pero para dejarlo fuera de combate-dijo Sirius terminado la explicación.

Todos estaban muy impresionados y fascinados.

-bien comencemos a practicarlo-dijo Sirius.

En todo lo que quedo de clase practicaron el hechizo hasta que sonó el timbre y salieron del salón muy satisfechos por la clase pues fue muy entretenida y divertida, casi todos habían logrado hacer una bola de fuego débil pero lo habían hecho excepto Harry que lo había hecho más deslumbrante.

-de tarea quiero un resumen de un metro y medio sobre las clases de vampiros y sus debilidades-dijo Sirius a la clase antes de que se fueran.

Antes de irse Harry le dio una mirada a Sirius que decía que lo había hecho bien Sirius le respondió con una sonrisa.

Saliendo de ahí tenían pociones, así que se dirigieron a las mazmorras a esperar al profesor, mientras esperaban algunos comentaban de la clase, en eso estaba cuando el profesor llegó y todos guardaron silencio.

-bien hoy haremos una poción que se enseña en sexto año se llama _sonux _y su efecto es que el que lo bebe queda en un trance en donde puede confesar sus más íntimos secretos esta poción es parecida a la de la verdad pero no es así con la de la verdad se puede decir lo que sea, con el _sonux_ solo se pueden decir cosas vergonzosas bien las instrucciones están en el pizarrón-dijo Snape mirando a Harry

-Potter si no me contesta esta pregunta usted pasara, bien dígame cuales son los ingredientes de la poción DACPUS-dijo Snape muy seguro pues esa poción fue la de hace unas semanas.

Harry lo pensó bien.

-saliva de dragón, escamas de sirena, algas de anfibio, alas de murciélago, 1 gota de sangre de serpiente venenosa, savia de los árboles que están en los profundos de los bosques y polen de flores nocturnas de los pantanos-dijo Harry tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Snape lo miraba con odio entonces solo se voltio hacia su mesa.

-comiencen, Potter 2 puntos menos por no decírmelas en orden correcto-dijo Snape sentándose y revisando unos documentos.

Harry lo miraba divertido y comenzó a hacer la poción.

Al terminar la clase cada quién pasó su muestra y salieron para hacer sus deberes, Harry junto con sus amigos se fueron a hacerlos en el lago para relajarse más, una vez terminados los deberes se fueron a la sala común.

-chicos los espero en el gran comedor tengo que ir a ver a Sirius-dijo Harry saliendo de la sala común.

Los chicos solo asintieron y se dirigieron al gran comedor para cenar.

Mientras Harry caminaba sentía ese mal presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, en eso estaba cuando choco contra alguien.

-¡auch! lo siento-dijo Harry mirando hacia arriba y vio a Sirius.

-Harry estás bien-dijo Sirius ayudándole a pararse.

-si solo que me caí, quería hablar contigo sobre la clase de hoy-dijo Harry contento.

-en serio ¿que te pareció?-dijo Sirius

-estuvo genial Remus la tenía preparada o tu te la ingeniaste-dijo Harry

-mmm… bueno moony dijo algo relacionado con los fantasmas pero me pareció mejor los vampiros aunque por ello me regaño y tuve que huir recuerda nunca hagas enojar a un hombre-lobo después de su transformación-dijo Sirius comenzando a reírse seguido de Harry.

-si fue muy interesante tu clase, bueno mejor me voy a cenar-dijo Harry

-oye espera a tu padrino o es que ya no me quieres-dijo Sirius actuando

-ya… te pareces a moon pero vamos pues tengo hambre-dijo Harry

-Harry en la clase de hoy te veías pálido ¿estas bien?-dijo Sirius seriamente

-si solo que no desayune un comí-dijo Harry dirigiéndose al comedor seguido de Sirius no muy conforme pero satisfecho.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron a la sala común para hacer los deberes que los terminaron en unas 3 horas después de eso se fueron a dormir.

_Un pasillo lleno de arena fue donde despertó en lugar de su cama._

_-donde estoy-dijo Harry mirando a ambos lados_

_No vio a nadie estaba desierto comenzó a caminar poco a poco hasta que vio como se derrumbaba el pasillo y caía encima suyo._

_-AHHHHHH-dijo Harry antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad._

Despertó en su cuarto sudando, miró al techo y vio que no se le venía encima, Harry después de tranquilizarse comenzó a pensar en el sueño, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que finalmente se durmió sin ningún sueño.


	9. GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN

**Hola aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste y dejen reviews para poder continuarlo y darme animos sale cuidense y FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasadas) Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO espero lo disfruten mucho nos vemos y gracias a los que si han dejado reviews como a SHAGY SIRIUS Y NOTY TONKS que agradesco que dejen su opinion parami es importante que la dejesn gracias y nos vemos espero este les guste.**

GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN

A la mañana siguiente Harry no recordaba nada de su sueño así que se levantó y se vistió por suerte ese día era sábado y podrían entrenar para el partido de Quiddich que era para finales de ese mes así que bajo al gran comedor y desayuno hasta que llegaron sus amigos y se sentaron al lado de él.

-buenos días chicos-dijo Harry tomando zumo de calabaza.

-buenos días Harry-dijo Neville

-que bien, hoy iremos a Hogsmade-dijo Ron

-chicos tenemos que reunir al equipo de Quiddich para conseguir a unos reemplazos para bateadores y entrenar -dijo Harry

Después de desayunar pusieron los anuncios para la practicas, cuando llegaron al campo de Quiddich vieron que había mucha gente por lo que comenzaron, al final solo quedaron 4 personas y los que se quedaron fueron…

-bien muchas gracias a todos los que se quedaron, con el puesto de reemplazo para bateadores son Neville y Colin y de titular para Guardián será Ron, los entrenamientos serán todos los días de 3-6 de la tarde y para el puesto de cazadoras de reemplazo serán Ginny y Luisa que están en 4 año, que también vendrán a entrenar aunque sean de reemplazo así como los otros bateadores-dijo Harry.

Después de eso se dispusieron a entrenar hasta que dieron las 4 y fueron a arreglarse para ir a Hogsmade.

En el pueblo al primer lugar al que fueron fue a Zonko la tienda de bromas, después a las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, cuando terminaron vieron a Sirius platicando con Madam Rosmerta, y fueron a saludarlo.

-hola Sirius que cuentas-dijo Harry

-un par de hoyos nuevos en mi sacó ¿porqué?-dijo Sirius

Todos se comenzaron a reír por el chiste, hasta que decidieron ir a la tienda de Dulces para comprar un par de cosas acompañados de Sirius, porque el también quería unos cuantos para él.

-porque no vino Remus-dijo Neville preguntándole a Sirius.

-se sentía cansado, pero me pidió un par de chocolates-dijo Sirius

-siempre le llevas chocolates a Remus ¿Por qué?-dijo Harry

Sirius le miró y después sonrío de una manera macabra.

-les diré pero si pregunta no se enteraron por mí, Remus es….-dijo Sirius con voz medio triste.

Los chicos se preocuparon un poco.

-el es un… chocomaniático-dijo Sirius

-en serio-pregunto Hermione incrédula

-claro que si porqué creen que siempre tenía un chocolate en su bolsa cuando Harry se enfrentó a los dementores-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-bueno ahora se que regalarle en navidad-dijo Harry

Después de eso se comenzaron a reír hasta que llegaron a Honeyducks y compraron un par de dulces, caramelos y chocolates para Remus, cuando terminaron salieron, Sirius dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer así que el se fue por otro camino, los chicos siguieron viendo el pueblo hasta que decidieron ir a la casa de los gritos.

-¿Harry hoy tendremos práctica con los del EL?-pregunto Ron

-no lo creo-dijo Harry

-Harry creo que es hora de irnos se hace tarde-dijo Hermione

Cuando iban caminado de regreso Harry tenía ese mismo presentimiento que tuvo la otra noche antes de que chocara con Sirius. En eso Harry se despertó por una bola de nieve lanzada por Sirius.

-muy lento chico y eso que eres buscador-dijo Sirius lanzándole otra bola.

Harry la esquivo pero le dio a Ron que se le unió a Harry contra Sirius, Neville que había estado observando recibió una bola de Ron y se les unió pero contra Ron, Hermione solo se les quedaba mirando con una sonrisa hasta que...

-PAAF-se oyó

-Harry James Potter me las pagarás-dijo Hermione haciendo una gran bola arrojándola contra Harry que no la pudo esquivar, así estuvieron un rato hasta que se les hizo muy tarde y Hermione ganó haciendo un hechizo contra ellos.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo vieron que había pocos alumnos así que tomaron el último carruaje que quedaba y llegaron al castillo para ir a cenar pues se había echo tarde llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que sirvieron la comida.

-¡fiu! pensaba que no llegábamos y no podría cenar-dijo Ron

-Ron eres un glotón-dijo Hermione sentándole

Después de eso comenzaron a pelarse hasta que Harry les detuvo, y así tuvieron una cena tranquila o al menos eso pensaban.

En un lugar lejano de ahí en una casa maltrecha pero fuerte para que no se cayera había un hombre que platicaba con sus sirvientes su plan.

-Lucios alguna noticia en Hogwarts-dijo Voldemort

-No mi señor ninguna noticia importante-dijo Lucios hincándose frente a el.

-colagusano has encontrado algo-dijo Voldemort

-n… no… mi señor…aún nada-tartamudeo Peter (maldita rata muérete)

-_crucio-_dijo Voldemort

-nadie me mantiene esperando aunque sea tartamudo-dijo con repugnancia en la voz.

-Avery alguna información sobre los rollos-dijo Voldemort

-no mi señor pero tenemos una pista donde dicen que se encuentran en parís-dijo Avery

-pues vayan a verificar-dijo Voldemort irritado

-si señor-dijo Avery y se llevó arrastrando a colagusano con él

-Lucios infórmame de todo lo que pasé en la escuela no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad de una pequeña falla-dijo Voldemort comenzando a reír macabramente

-si señor-dijo Lucios saliendo

-pronto descubrirán lo que es sufrir-dijo Voldemort

En otro lugar en una cama alguien se despertaba con un dolor en la cicatriz.

-Harry estás bien-pregunto Ron muy preocupado

-si solo con un poco de dolor en la cicatriz-dijo Harry tocándosela

-quieres decir que fue por el innombrable-dijo Ron tragando saliva

-sí, pero no me acuerdo mucho sobre el sueño solo sobre unos rollos-dijo Harry mirándolo

-crees que sea grave-dijo Ron

-no sé, pueden ser los rollos de papel de baño Regio panchoncito y extra resistente -dijo Harry mirando hacia la nada como si hubiera una cámara de video ahí haciendo como si cargara los rollos.

-ja, ja, ja-dijo Ron

-buenas noches Ron-dijo Harry

-buenas noches Harry-dijo Ron

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo si le preocupaba sobre el sueño y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

Había pasado una semana desde el sueño y no había pasado nada raro excepto que los maestros les dejaban cada vez más y más tareas, los chicos casi no tenían tiempo para ellos se la pasaban mucho en la biblioteca investigando y revisando, lo único bueno de eso era que el sábado había partido de Quiddich y que Sirius y Remus que se había reintegrado les ayudaban con algunas cosas.

-no lo soporto llevamos ya una semana de mi valiosa vida en la biblioteca haciendo deberes-dijo Ron alzando la voz, recibiendo un regaño de la señora de la biblioteca.

-Ron deja de quejarte y pásame ese libro-dijo Hermione

-toma-dijo Ron tratando de encontrar las cualidades de los dragones y sus debilidades.

-tara…tara…tara- tarareo feliz Harry

-¿por qué tan feliz Harry?-dijo Neville

-porque mañana es sábado y será nuestro partido contra Slytherin-dijo Harry terminando el pergamino de los dragones

-no creo que solo por eso estés tan feliz Harry –dijo Ron tomando el pergamino de Harry para copiarlo recibiendo una mirada de Hermione

-bueno es que será la primera vez que Sirius me vea en un partido y no este convertido en perro-dijo Harry comenzando con el de transformaciones

-buen punto-dijo Ron

-Amén hermano-dijo Neville

Cuando terminaron la mitad de sus deberes fueron a su siguiente clase la de encantamientos, cuando llegaron vieron que ya estaba ahí su profesor.

-buenas tardes chicos hoy aprenderemos el hechizo _mutfux_ que sirve para que el tiempo transcurra más lento, pero este hechizo solo puede durar 2 minutos para nosotros pero en el hechizo dura 2 horas, bien el movimiento es con la mano izquierda girar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y al frente, listos comencemos-dijo el profesor

Todos lo intentaron pero casi nadie pudo detener el tiempo por más de unos segundos ni siquiera Hermione pudo retenerlo mucho tiempo, solo Harry logró detener el tiempo por la mitad del minuto y eso era mucho, cuando se terminó la clase se dirigieron a la de adivinación excepto Hermione que ella tenía que irse a aritmacía, cuando llegaron se sentaron en el rincón más alejado de la maestra.

Cuando ya todos habían llegado la maestra hizo presencia "enigmáticamente".

-buenas tardes mis niños hoy aprenderemos a leer las auras, bien comenzaremos con tomar un pergamino blanco que están en la mesa del frente y después deben poner su mano en la hoja y observarla no directamente sino mirar las puntas de sus dedos después de un tiempo comenzaran a ver una niebla al principio verán de color gris pero después verán a colores y no es raro que tenga más de uno, bien comencemos-dijo la profesora Trelawey.

Todos hicieron el ejercicio hasta que se terminó la hora, Harry solo pudo ver una luz gris pero nada más.

-más tarea, ahora tenemos que ver de que color es nuestra aura-dijo Ron

-no es tan malo por lo menos hoy no me predijo la muerte-dijo Harry

-tienes razón hay que ver el lado positivo por lo menos hoy vimos algo interesante-dijo Neville

-Tienes razón Neville eso de las auras es muy interesante de que color será el mío-dijo Harry

-Potter de aseguró será rosa-dijo Malfoy comenzando a reírse junto a sus dos gorilas

-y el tuyo del color de un hurón-dijo Ron

-cállate maldita comadreja-dijo Malfoy

-Largate de aquí Malfoy-dijo Neville

-¡oh! pero miren es el gordito, como están tus padres-dijo Malfoy

Neville se le iba a echar encima pero lo agarro Goyle mientras Crabbe agarraba a Ron.

-ahora aprenderán a respetar a sus superiores-dijo Malfoy dándose cuenta que Harry no estaba.

-y el maldito de Potter-dijo Malfoy

-aquí atrás-dijo Harry cerca de la oreja

Antes de que Malfoy volteara Harry le hizo algo que incluso Ron y Neville nunca harían.

-¡CALZON CHINO!-grito Harry jalándole lo más fuerte

Lo único que pudo hacer Malfoy fue hacer la cara de cuando se cayó de la escoba en segundo año.

Cuando Harry dejó de jalárselo se fue donde estaba Ron y Neville (a los que ya habían liberado Goyle y Crabbe por irse con Malfoy) que se estaban riendo junto con unos que pasaban por ahí.

Harry se estaba riendo como si su vida dependiera de eso junto con Ron y Neville.

-me la pagaras Potter, solo espera y me las pagarás-dijo Malfoy con voz de ardilla saliendo de ahí agachado pero con la cabeza en alto.

Por eso se rieron aun más, hasta que ya nadie podía reír más pues les dolían el estomago.

-Harry me has dado el mejor regalo de mi ja, ja vida-dijo Ron

-A mi también-dijo Neville todavía riéndose aunque no tanto.

-bueno solo aproveche el momento-dijo Harry riendo encontrándose a Hermione junto con Sirius y Remus.

-Harry que le has hecho a Malfoy, Snape esta furioso-dijo Hermione

Neville que era el único que podía hablar en ese momento les contó sobre le calzón chino haciendo reír a Sirius y Remus y sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione.

-pero Harry te pueden castigar por eso-dijo Hermione seria

Harry paró de reír y la miró con ojos de borrego

-me llamo Harry Potter y… tengo un problema-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Todos comenzaron a reírse por eso menos Hermione, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo llegaron el profesor Snape y la profesora Macgonagall.

-señor Potter acompáñeme a mi oficina junto con los señores Weasley y Logbotton rápido-dijo la profesora Macgonagall con una estricta voz.

Los chicos la siguieron pero antes de irse Harry les dio una sonrisa cómplice a Sirius, Remus y Hermione dejándolos desconcertados. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la profesora ahí estaba Malfoy.

-siéntense-dijo Macgonagall

Los chicos lo hicieron.

-profesor su turno-dijo Macgonagall

-gracias según me ha dicho el señor Malfoy, Potter le hizo calzón chino o me equivoco señor Weasley, Logbotton-dijo el profesor Snape

Los chicos iban a protestar, pero vieron a la profesora y solo afirmaron.

-bien, profesora propongo que al señor Potter se le cancele jugar en el partido de Quiddich-dijo Snape con una sonrisa.

Los chicos miraron a la profesora.

-pero profesora mañana es el partido no seria justo-dijo Neville

-profesor Snape, el señor Logbotton tiene razón no se puede suspender a un alumno con tan poco de tiempo de anticipación-dijo Macgonagall

-entonces como no lo puedo suspender el señor Potter tendrá que, limpiar las mazmorras sin magia esta noche y si se tarda toda la noche no es mi problema, en cuanto a ustedes les bajare 10 puntos a cada uno-dijo Snape mirando a Neville y Ron.

-pero…pero-dijo Ron

-sin peros señor Weasley, lo espero a las 8 señor Potter-dijo Snape saliendo de ahí.

Harry solo le dio una sonrisa antes de que saliera dejando confundido al profesor.

-bien ya escucharon al profesor pueden retirarse, pero antes Potter 5 puntos menos-dijo Macgonagall.

Los chicos, incluyendo a Malfoy salieron de ahí, encontrándose a Hermione, Sirius y Remus.

-chicos que les dijeron-pregunto Remus

-bien a mi y a Neville nos bajaron 10 puntos por cada uno-dijo Ron

-y a Harry-dijo Hermione

-me pusieron a limpiar las mazmorras esta noche sin magia-dijo Harry casi bailando de felicidad.

-pero Harry ¿porque tan feliz si vas a limpiar las mazmorras?-pregunto Sirius confundido.

-porque no me suspendieron del partido, gracias a la anticipación y a la profesora Macgonagall-dijo Harry saltando de un lado a otro

Todos estaban confundidos hasta que Remus y Sirius le entendieron y se comenzaron a reír y Sirius a bailar junto a Harry, los chicos no entendieron nada.

-chicos, Harry lo tenia planeado todo, por eso no estaba preocupado cuando lo llamaron, sabia que la profesora no le permitiría a Snape sacarlo del partido de mañana-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-entonces Harry convirtió a la profesora en cómplice-dijo Hermione sorprendida

-y no solo eso sino que le quito el placer a Snape de sacarlo, hacerle calzón chino a Malfoy y no perder tantos puntos-dijo Sirius bailando y con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos lo entendieron y se comenzaron a reír.

-Harry eres un genio-dijo Neville

-dime algo que no sepa-dijo Harry parando de bailar

-pero como sabias sobre la regla de anticipación-dijo Ron

-le pregunte a Madam Hoch antes de ir a la clase de adivinación-dijo Harry

-entonces lo tenias todo planeado, pero como vas a limpiar las mazmorras-dijo Hermione

-claro que lo tenia planeado, no permitiría que me sacaran del Quiddich y lo de las mazmorras será un secreto-dijo Harry alejándose de ellos y comenzando a reír, dejando a sus amigos y profesores confundidos.

Después de eso nadie vio a Harry hasta que llamo a los del EL y todos pudieron notar que había algo raro en Harry pues no dejaba de sonreír y sostenía una caja.

-bienvenidos chicos en esta clase nos batiremos a duelo con seriedad donde están permitidos todos los hechizos y maldiciones, menos las imperdonables hasta que uno no pueda continuar o quede inconsciente-dijo Harry sonriendo pero con voz firme.

Los chicos le miraron preocupados.

-no se preocupen si se lastiman aquí tengo algo que los ayudara-dijo Harry poniendo la caja en el suelo y sacando unas llaves.

-esto mis estimados compañeros son las llaves con las que podrán abrir la puerta de este salón que de ahora en adelante permanecerá cerrado, ustedes podrán venir aquí cuando quieran a practicar sin que yo este aquí-dijo Harry entregándoselas.

-pero estas para que nos ayudaran si quedamos inconscientes o lastimados-dijo Erni un chico de Huplepuff.

-para nada, solo se las doy para que puedan entrar y practicar, esto es lo que les ayudara si se lastiman FIUUUUUUU (silbido)-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo un fénix grande color naranja apareció en una llama de fuego poniéndose en el hombro de Harry, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Ron y los demás, pues solo habían visto al fénix de bebe no de adulto.

-sorprendidos-dijo Harry comenzando a reír.

-de donde lo sacaste Harry-dijo Seamus

-me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños, se llama Falcore-dijo Harry comenzando a reír otra vez.

Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos por eso.

-entonces no tendremos que ir a la enfermería y no levantaremos tantas sospechas-dijo Neville.

-exacto-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa para después comenzar a reírse.

Está bien ahora todos estaban preocupados por la mentalidad de Harry.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

-claro porque lo preguntas-dijo Harry

-mm… tal vez porque te has estado riendo sin ninguna razón-dijo Ginny

-pero si me estoy riendo por una razón-dijo Harry con mirada de cachorrito cautivando a todas las chicas excepto Hermione.

-así ¿cuál es?-dijo Hermione

-no te puedo decir es algo que no entenderías-dijo Harry acariciando a su fénix.

-mm… Harry puedo acariciar a tu fénix-dijo Luna muy cerca de el, a Harry le recordó a Ale y no pudo evitar sentir un revuelto en el estomago.

-claro que si adelante-dijo Harry y cuando dijo eso todas las chicas se le echaron encima para acariciar a su fénix.

-tranquilas se que soy deseable pero no es para tanto y menos si hay público-dijo Harry comenzando a reírse junto a los demás incluidas las chicas, lo que Harry no sabía era que Sirius y Remus le estaban observando con gran alegría.

-me recuerda tanto a James Moony-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de melancolía y alegría.

-si pero no lo es Padfoot-dijo Remus

-si lo se solo que ahora que es más alegre y en la manera de actuar con las chicas me recuerda tanto a James-dijo Sirius.

-lo sé a mi también me lo recuerda, pero es mejor tener a un Harry feliz y casanova que a uno triste y tímido no lo crees-dijo Remus poniendo una mano en el brazo de Sirius y apretándolo.

-si además tarde o temprano tenía que salir lo casanova, lo aprendió del mejor-dijo Sirius apuntándose a el mismo.

-en serio pensé que lo había heredado de James-dijo Remus con una sonrisa

Después de eso se comenzaron a reír saliendo de ahí y dirigiéndose a sus cuartos.

-chicas podríamos comenzar la clase y dejar de acariciar a mi fénix o lo van a dejar sin plumas-dijo Harry

-lo sentimos-dijeron a la vez todas

-bien pónganse en pareja y comencemos-dijo Harry

Después de eso rayos de colores eran lanzados a todos los lados del salón siendo bloqueados unos otros no, mientras eso pasaba Harry les decía a cada uno en lo estaba mal para que continuase el duelo hasta que Harry dio la señal de alto.

-bien revisemos-dijo Harry caminado por el salón y viendo que algunos estaban desmayados otros con un brazo lastimado.

-saben esto parece un campo de guerra, quien les dijo que hicieran esto-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Todos se le quedaron mirando excepto los desmayados con mirada asesina.

-¡TU!-gritaron todos.

-tranquilos casi me dejan sordo-dijo Harry

-bueno primero a curar a los heridos-dijo Harry ayudando a uno a despertarse

Todos hicieron lo mismo y con la ayuda de Falcore se les facilito más, cuado ya todos estaban bien y despiertos, Harry dio la explicación de usar los hechizos con astucia, inteligencia y rapidez.

-bien, quiero que practiquen esta táctica para la próxima sesión y esperemos no encontremos otros campo de guerra-dijo Harry sonriendo, los demás se rieron.

Después de eso fueron a cenar, luego se fueron a hacer algunos deberes, hasta que Harry vio que eran las 8 y se fue a las mazmorras abrigado pues ahí hacia mucho frío, cuando llegó vio al profesor Snape.

-bien Potter sígame-dijo el profesor Snape.

Harry lo siguió hasta una gran bodega muy sucia y polvorienta llena de matrazes que tardarían años en limpiarse.

-esto es lo que tendrá que limpiar y no se ira hasta que termine-dijo el profesor Snape cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

-así que esto es mi vida-dijo Harry comenzando a limpiar con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Ron Weasley se levantó de su cama seguido de Neville y ambos miraron a la cama de Harry, sorprendiéndose pues no había nadie, los dos se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala común solo encontrándose con Hermione.

-chicos ¿Harry vino a dormir anoche?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

-no sé pero su cama esta vacía y son las 7:30 de la mañana-dijo Ron

-si Harry sigue limpiando no podrá jugar bien en le partido de hoy-dijo Neville

Todos bajaron a desayunar para ir a hablar con la profesora sobre esto, pero lo que encontraron fue a un Harry sentado desayunando tranquilamente sin rasgos de cansancio platicando con los demás miembros del equipo.

-Harry-dijo Ron sorprendido

-buenos días chicos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿a que hora terminaste de limpiar las mazmorras?-pregunto Neville

-bien si son las 7:30… a las… como a las 12:00-dijo Harry

-pero si yo estaba despierto a esa hora en el dormitorio-dijo Ron

-si pero yo me dormí un rato en el sillón de la sala común hasta las 2:00-dijo Harry

Todos entendieron y se sentaron a desayunar, después de desayunar se fueron a los vestidores ahí Harry dio un discurso.

-bien, bien como saben que no me gusta hablar mucho solo diré hagan su mejor esfuerzo o no volverán a ver la luz del día-dijo Harry con una sonrisa (muy sonriente no creen) de malicia asustando a unos.

- era broma, hablando en serio los Slytherin nunca nos ganaran en algo justo así que a divertirse pues de eso se trata-dijo Harry.

Después de eso todos salieron a dar lo mejor de si mismos.

-y sale el equipo de lo leones con Potter como capitán del equipo y buscador mostrando su fabulosa saeta de fuego, seguido de Ron Weasley guardián, Fred y George hermanos de este y bateadores, Katti, Angelina y Jenny cazadoras. Y por el equipo de Slytherin alias tramposos… lo siento profesora Macgonagall digo Slytherin Draco como capitán y buscador y los demás miembros de equipo, comencemos-dijo Lee Jordán.

-quiero un juego limpio-dijo Madam Hoch ordenando que los capitanes se dieran la mano y soltando las pelotas para dar inicio el partido.

Mientras Lee explicaba con detalle las tácticas usadas por las cazadoras de Gryffindor Harry buscaba la snich, pero su mirada se fijo en Sirius que con Remus lo estaban apoyando a el y a su equipo, en eso estaba cuando casi le da una bludger en la cabeza lanzada por un bateador de Slytherin.

-malditos tramposos hijos de….

-Jordán si completa la frase lo saco de comentador de Quiddich-dijo la profesora.

-su hermosa madre-dijo Lee

Cuando Harry se repuso de eso se puso a buscar la snich, para fijarse que Gryffindor llevaba la ventaja por 20 puntos y en eso la vio que la snich sobrevolaba las tribunas de los Huplepuffs, se lanzó por ella seguido de Malfoy que también la había visto, pero antes de alcanzarla algo le pegó en la pierna derecha, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba vio que había perdido la snich junto con Malfoy que la estaba buscando.

Antes de que Lee diera un comentario sobre esto otra vez la vio en lo más alto del campo.

-parece que Potter vio otra vez la snich esperemos que esta vez no le vuelvan a lanzar el bat que según Madam Hoch es legal aunque creo que la sobornaron…

-Jordán-dijo la profesora

-lo siento, Malfoy le sigue de cerca-dijo Lee

Harry casi la tenía sabía que Malfoy le seguía de cerca, caso la tenía casi…

-……y Potter la atrapa Gryffindor gana 270 a 110-dijo Lee muy contento

Todas en la tribuna estaban que explotaban excepto los Slytherin, Harry bajo de su escoba sintiendo el dolor en la pierna pero no le importaba y antes de que se diera cuenta alguien lo tumbaba era todo el equipo, sus amigos, Sirius y Remus lo ayudaban a levantarlo.

-¿Harry estas bien?-dijo Remus

-si solo me duele un poco la pierna-dijo Harry

-bien en ese caso te llevaremos a la enfermería-dijo Hermione

Harry solo asintió y se despidió del equipo, cuando llegaron a la enfermería Madam Pomfrey lo recostó en una cama y lo reviso.

-bien tiene suerte Potter su pierna no esta rota solo adolorida por el golpe, solo descanse, tome esta poción y en un rato podrá irse-dijo la enfermera saliendo de ahí.

-Harry estuviste genial, eres mejor que tu padre en eso de los golpes-dijo Sirius comenzando a reírse junto con los demás incluso Harry.

En eso entro una lechuza color carnita con una bolsa y una carta que dejo caer en Harry para posarse en la recargadera de la cama, Harry abrió la carta:

_Hola shadow._

_Prende el reloj en cuanto termines de leer la carta tenemos asuntos que atender._

_Moon_

Todos estaban confundidos menos Harry que enseguida prendió el reloj mostrando a Ale sentada con una cámara de video y una gran sonrisa.

-hola shadow, Hermione, Ron, Remus y Sirius ¿Cómo están?-dijo Ale

-bien gracias Ale-dijo Sirius que notó el cambio en la mirada de Harry.

-me alegra, ahora shadow a nuestros asuntos-dijo Ale abriendo un libro para niños y poniéndose unos lentes sin vidrio.

- ¿te leo el cuento de la isla del tesoro para que duermas con diamantes?-pregunto Ale sonriendo.

-de que hablan-dijo Ron confundido

-tu ganaste-dijo Harry con voz triste y unas lágrimas falsas.

-así parece ahora me pagas mis 25 galeones-dijo Ale

-de que hablan-dijo ahora Sirius

-es que su ahijado apostó 25 galeones a que no terminaba en la enfermería-dijo Ale

-y perdí, pero no se vale solo tengo adolorida la pierna-dijo Harry

-no me importa estas en la enfermería ahora paga por la lechuza-dijo Ale.

Harry hizo lo que dijo y puso el dinero en la bolsa.

-bien ahora que te humille voy a apagar la cámara y guardarla para ver en ocasiones futuras tu derrota y… como te fue en el castigo-dijo Ale apagando la cámara y comenzando a reírse junto a los demás menos Harry.

Sirius que había estado observando vio que Harry no apartaba la mirada de Ale y sonreía a pesar de la humillación, sonrió internamente.

-si Harry como le hiciste para limpiar semejante bodega sin usar magia porque según Snivellus te tardarías mucho-dijo Sirius

-mm… bueno yo no utilice magia, pero según el profesor Snape solo era limpiarla así que yo moje todo hasta que no había polvo-dijo Harry riendo

-entonces no pusiste jabón- dijo Sirius

-no- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-ni puliste- dijo Remus

-no-dijo Harry con una sonrisa más grande

-solo echaste agua para que se quitar el polvo-dijo Hermione

-si-dijo Harry riendo

-Harry eres un genio-dijo Ron

-pero tenías que limpiar-dijo Hermione

-y técnicamente limpio Hermione no había rastro de polvo ni manchas así que esta limpio-dijo Remus riendo

-pero ¿de donde sacaste el agua?-pregunto Ron

-el profesor puso un hechizo donde no se me acabara el agua de la cubeta así que aproveche-dijo Harry.

-es una gran idea Harry no sabía que tuvieras esa mentalidad de criminal-dijo Remus sonriendo

-de echo Ale me dio el consejo-dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-traidor...bueno sí tiene algo de malo-dijo Ale echando una mirada asesina a Harry que solo ponía cara de inocente.

-vaya… vaya así que Harry tiene una amiga con mente criminal……. Harry-dijo Sirius con voz firme

Harry solo miraba a su padrino esperando un regaño.

-felicidades por conseguir a alguien con mente tan enferma-dijo Sirius

-¡oye!-dijo Ale moviendo el brazo, comenzando a reírse junto con los otros.

-bueno mejor me voy tengo tareas y no se hacen solas, nos veremos pronto shadow -dijo Ale

-que quieres decir-dijo Harry confundido.

-lo descubrirás pronto solo espera nos vemos y sufrirás tu traición-dijo Ale desapareciendo, todos estaban confundidos incluso Harry.

-de que hablaba con sufrir tu traición-dijo Remus

-no se tal vez sea una de esa bromas suyas, saben que esta loca-dijo Harry riendo pero en eso alguien le daba de picotazos y era la lechuza de Ale que parecía molesto.

-parece que Hedwig no es la única que es sobre protectora con su dueño-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-quitenmela-dijo Harry, en cuanto dijo eso la lechuza se fue.

-reacuérdenme no hablar de Ale frente a su lechuza-dijo Harry sobandose la cabeza, en eso llegó la enfermera y dijo que ya se podía ir a la sala común con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, Harry en lo único que pensaba era que ese día había sido muy cansado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Harry se fue a dormir enseguida y en cuanto toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormido.

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN CON SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS_**


End file.
